<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Weekend With Lola by Mr_MINUS32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450986">Birthday Weekend With Lola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32'>Mr_MINUS32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minus [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feet, Fetish, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Flirting, Food Play, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hands, Kissing, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pee, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss Enemas, Piss Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Semen Enemas, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Watersports, Young Love, come oozing, couples, nipple sucking, piss drinking, sleeping, streaking, sweating, urinal, virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Flanery has recently turned 14. So while her mother is out of town visiting her grandmother, it's the perfect time for her to spend a belated birthday weekend with her much older boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lola Flanery/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minus [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Weekend With Lola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission of a user.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the day. The clock at the top of her phone screen read 9:34 AM. Lola lay in her bed finger flicking across the screen stopping on a picture she posted a while back. The younger version of herself around 9 or 10 brought back fond memories of the day in question it was taken. She loses her sense of time and it's not until it begins ringing and vibrating in her hand. A call is coming through from her father Sean.</p><p>"Hi dad. Yeah. Yeah. No, not yet. She's still downstairs. Not long. Just since seven. No I'm not still in bed. Shut up. I'm fine, how are you? That rough? M'kay. How's Donut? Awwww. Okay, I'll tell her. I'll be fine. It's just the weekend. Okay. I love you too. Bye dad."</p><p>"Lola!"</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p>Lola slides off her bed and heads downstairs. She finds her mother in the kitchen packing up a small lunch bag.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I'm about to head off."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Are you sure you're going to be okay. Don't you want to come?"</p><p>"I'll be fine mom. It's just for two days."</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"Of course. It's just for two days &amp; you'll be back on the third. And that includes the rest of today."</p><p>"No need to get smart."</p><p>"Then you raised me wrong. You sound just like dad."</p><p>"Oh, he called?"</p><p>"Just now."</p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"Still filming."</p><p>Lola kisses her mother's cheek and receives one in return.</p><p>"...I'll call you when I get there."</p><p>"I've got my phone."</p><p>"And keep it with you."</p><p>"And make sure you bring back some more cupcakes."</p><p>"Be safe."</p><p>"Give grandma my love."</p><p>Sacha takes a second to give her daughter a few other pecks on her cheek, forehead, &amp; nose. Lola waves her off until her car pulls out of the driveway. Walking back into the kitchen she grabs a bottle of water swallowing down a few gulps. She pulls up her messages and writes a quick text.</p><p>    **I'm alone now.**</p><p>The teens phone vibrates going off to a text message a little after sending.</p><p>    **Good morning. How are you?**</p><p>She smiles to herself seeing the message is from "BRIAN" and texts back.</p><p>    **A little bored. When r u coming to pick me up?**</p><p>    **Soon. Can't wait to see you though.**</p><p>    **And why is that??? ❤**</p><p>    **Are you being cheeky?**</p><p>Lola snickers imagining what he would look like if he said it to her face.</p><p>    **Lol. Depends what you want to do with my cheeks. 😗**</p><p>She puts the phone on the counter and waits until his message comes through. It vibrates and she hops on it.</p><p>    **Hope you don't mind if I spread them.**</p><p>The teens smile widens reading his comment but then her attention is drawn to a linked image in the text. She clicks it uploading the image. To her surprise the image rendors and she's looking at a thick dick-pic. A spontaneous reaction sends her left hand to her mouth in giddy glee.</p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>Flustered by the sight of the cock, Lola pauses until she can write back.</p><p>    **WTF!! Did u seriously just send that?!?! 😓**</p><p>    **😎 Thought you'd want to see how I'd spread them.**</p><p>    **Ur terrible... How big is it? Not sure that'll fit. 😻**</p><p>    **We've got all weekend to make that kitty stretch &amp; purr. 😈**</p><p>Lola bits her bottom lip by the latest message. She's enjoying the back and forth a little too much and can feel her crotch heating up. Her head turns to the front door as the cog wheels in her mind begin spinning. Her first thought was a bit risky and if anything were to happen to her planned weekend she'd probably kill herself.</p><p>Instead Lola continued thinking until by her third thought she was sure it would work. The fourteen year old runs up the stairs and into the bathroom. Regardless of being home alone she locked the door behind her. On the door of a closet is a full body mirror. Lola steps in front of it and looks over her reflection. Wearing her frilly white blouse and blue jeans she looks cute, beautiful, and maybe even a little sexy. But she wasn't sure it'd be enough to elicit the response she was getting. Plus she started to consider what brought her up to the bathroom. Once she started thinking about that she didn't hesitate to lift her top off and toss it onto the sink behind her. Her small pink bra stared back at her over her light and freckled skin.</p><p>Her brain gets to working once more and once she's decided on her action and the bra is off too. With her phone in hand she holds it up to the reflection. Her nipples are getting hard, poking out which brings a smirk to her face. It takes about two minutes just for her to find an angle that she's satisfied with. The picture she ends up sending is cut off from just above her shoulders down to her thighs. It only takes a few seconds before the phone is blaring with new messages.</p><p>    **😍🤤 So beautiful. You've got me drooling.**</p><p>    **Thnx 💋**</p><p>    **Care to show me a little extra?**</p><p>    **🤔**</p><p>    **Tease. 😢**</p><p>    **Am not. I just want to see you beg.**</p><p>    **🤤🤤🤤**</p><p>Lola paces around in the room wondering what else she can do. The phone goes off and she looks. This time there's a video. For the first few seconds before she clicks on it her imagination starts firing off with countless possibilities of what she'd see this time. Before she ends up getting lost in her own head Lola just clicks on the video. Her face lights up as her eyes watch the video of that same cock from the dick-pic earlier in the owner's hand. He slowly pumps his length in the footage. After a few seconds of the cock being jerked off she hears a voice.</p><p>"Please. I can't wait until later. That picture is driving me crazy."</p><p>The cock slowly seems to get hard &amp; as the limp cock begins to grow the video ends. Lola bites her bottom lip again seeing his thick length being stroked. The footage only lasts 15 seconds and yet Lola realizes that she's trailed off. Had he not said a word she would easily have stared at her phone to no end. Though she did snap from her trance. That didn't stop her from watching the video another three more times. By the second replay she slips her free hand into her jeans. The moisture of her clothed slit is the second time she's snapped from a trance.</p><p>A full two minutes had gone by since the video had come through. Thinking quickly she puts her phone down on the edge of the sink. Her fingers fumble at her button and zipper. The jeans fall around her ankles and she looks down at her matching pink panties. She returns her hand between her legs but this time her fingers meet with her cunny without the layer of her underwear. Hand now on her wet girlhood she lifts the phone back to the mirror.</p><p>The camera starts filming her slender frame. Her perky young nubile body shifts a little as she steps out of her jeans and towards the mirror. Stopping a few feet away from the reflective glass she leans forward and expands her chest. The phone catches her breasts bouncing up and down then side to side following her teasing body language. The entire time she keeps her left hand on her sex. And without the hindrance of clothes it made it easier for when she stood up straight she began to finger herself, rubbing her middle and ring finger over her pussy. Her busy digits concealing a full view of her slit creates a nice teasing bit of footage. She stopped after a few seconds before she got too into it &amp; was unable to stop. But before ending the video she brings the phone down to get a nice look at her pussy. She giggles a bit and playfully pats her clit.</p><p>"Come &amp; get it Brian."</p><p>Before ending the recording she turns around to catch sight of her ass. With another few pats to antagonize him Lola shakes her rear and laughs again hoping to really stir up his arousal. Lola ends the recording bringing the phone up and lays a smooching kiss.</p><p>Lola places her phone back down on the sink and in no time at all it starts vibrating. She laughs at how fast he responds though she doesn't even bother to look at the phone until she's put her clothes back on. She grabs her phone and sits down on the toilet and looks at his response.</p><p>    **Fuck babe! 🔥 🔥 🔥 Don't stop the show. You can't leave me this hard...**</p><p>    **Srry. No more for now. Guess you better hurry up and get me.**</p><p>    **Arghhh!!! Okay. I should be around there in half an hour.**</p><p>    **Don't be late. I'll be wet and waiting. 😼 XOXOXO**</p><p>    **Just remember to stay hydrated. And keep your pussy wet for me.**</p><p>    **😈😈 I will. I know you want a taste. 😈😈😜</p><p>Lola heads back downstairs when her phone starts ringing. She answers the call and it's one of her friends.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Lola, did he pick you up yet?"</p><p>"No. Half hour."</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Are you nervous?"</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"A little? How the hell are you only a little nervous."</p><p>"I guess I'm done being nervous. I'm more excited."</p><p>"How do you think it's going to be?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe like my fingers but bigger."</p><p>"Yeah but your fingers aren't shaped like a dick and unless he's like a ten year old boy down there."</p><p>"Trust me he's way bigger than that."</p><p>"So you've seen it?"</p><p>"Not in person. I mean I've touched it over his pants before but..."</p><p>"Come one you have to spill! What's it look like? How big is it? The color? Does he have any birthmarks or moles?"</p><p>"Ugh... Do we have to do this?"</p><p>"Yes! If I'm going to cover for you the least you can do is give me some point of reference. I want to know what his dick is like. Your pussy is my concern."</p><p>"You're weird."</p><p>"Whatever. It's not everyday you lose your virginity. And I'm not the one with an adult boyfriend. I need to know."</p><p>"Hey, you already agreed to help me."</p><p>"Well I'm adding some additional payment. Besides I agreed to that on your birthday and that was basically last week."</p><p>"...Really nice. It's not like I've got anything to compare it to."</p><p>"Fair enough, but... how big?"</p><p>"Like six inches."</p><p>"Shit! That's like half my arm.</p><p>"Oh shut up. That's big but it's not the Empire State Building."</p><p>"No but it's not the kiddie pool either. I've seen my brother's before. We're talking like three &amp; five. There's no way you're seriously going to try and take that whole thing."</p><p>"Maybe. And your brother's are 9 &amp; 13. Heck he's barely a year younger than you."</p><p>"Either way, that's like adult size, king size not fun size. You're crazy, virgin."</p><p>"Please. I've been fingering myself pretty much non-stop. If fingers count I haven't been a virgin for almost two years. I can get up to three fingers in. Besides, I've got a lot more in mind for this weekend than just him putting his thing in me."</p><p>"Mmmm. We'll come back to that. But like what, what do you mean?"</p><p>"Not gonna kiss and tell."</p><p>"No fair."</p><p>"So is changing the deal. Just tell me you've got it."</p><p>"I already told you. I've got everything handled on my side. Go and enjoy your illegal weekend."</p><p>"Oh so you've got jokes."</p><p>"No. Believe me if I could switch places with you I would."</p><p>"Maybe he's got a friend."</p><p>"Does he? How's he on 14 year olds. Maybe they flock &amp; he wouldn't mind young teen meat either."</p><p>Lola laughs so hard she has to cover her mouth until she can calm herself. Wiping away a few tears she brings the phone back to her ear.</p><p>"I don't know. Once I finish making him up I'll tell you."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>"Have fun. I'll just be here touching myself like a normal girl. Maybe you can film me something."</p><p>"That's disgusting. Do you really want to see me having sex?"</p><p>"Don't start with me Lola. I'm young and horny as hell. I'll touch myself watching dogs go at it. So watching you get it would be a plus. I just hope you're telling the truth and that's what you've been doing with your fingers, otherwise he's likely to split you like a fire log."</p><p>Lola scoffs at her and hangs up. She drops the phone on her bed only to pick it back up when a new text comes through.</p><p>    **🍆💦😘❤**</p><p>Immediately Lola's face contorts seeing what her friend has texted and she tosses her phone down again. Lola sticks around the house for a little longer before picking up her fully stocked backpack and her bottle and heading out. Not too far from the house she comes to a small playground. It's not overtly busy, only a few kids running around with their parents watching from benches and strollers. Lola settles in on a swing set for a couple minutes before getting a hit on her phone.</p><p>    **Heads up.**</p><p>As the message reads she looks up searching the street. Seconds later a silver Ford Escape comes to a slow stop a little up the street. Wasting little time but not trying to draw much attention she tosses her bag over her left shoulder and makes her way over. The passenger side door is already open for her to climb right in. Sitting across from her is her boyfriend.</p><p>She'd been secretly dating Brian for a little over a month. As much as she would have liked to spend her birthday weekend with him but there she would have been able to get away from both of her parents for the whole weekend. But the following weekend was where she had that opportunity. Brian presses down on the acceleration and they pull off. Lola leans against the door looking out the window. Eventually her curiosity gets the best of her and she glances over. The spot in particular, her lover's crotch.</p><p>"...You don't look all that hard to me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you mad at me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Really? I thought you would be."</p><p>"Why would I be?"</p><p>"For leaving you in such a pathetic state earlier."</p><p>"Oh. Is that how you see it?"</p><p>"Well when I did see it, you looked pretty hard. Then again it was pretty small in the video."</p><p>"Sounds like you need a better phone."</p><p>"Even an ant looks big on a bigger phone."</p><p>"I didn't say bigger, I said better..."</p><p>Brain lays his hand on her leg.</p><p>"If you did you'd see how big it was in my hand."</p><p>"Maybe you've got small hands."</p><p>"Then that would mean you've got small legs."</p><p>"No duh I do. I'm only 14."</p><p>"So cheeky. Fair enough. You're more than free to check for yourself."</p><p>"Seriously, while we're driving?"</p><p>Lola leans over and places one of her own hands on his leg quickly moving it to her crotch.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>As he pushes her back in her seat she starts giggling.</p><p>"Afraid someone will see?"</p><p>"Afraid I'll crash."</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"Do you think I'll be able to drive with those pretty little hands wrapped around me?"</p><p>"Awww. Thank you."</p><p>"I'd have to pull over for that."</p><p>Lola breaks out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"Should I look for a spot?"</p><p>"...I guess you'll have to find out."</p><p>"Don't play with me. Are you really going to pull over?"</p><p>Brain remains silent and Lola goes back to looking out the window. Despite her best efforts to ignore him she reaches over and gives his shoulder a playful slap and goes back to the door. A couple seconds later she's hit in her arm which she reacts to and carries on for a handful of minutes ending with her giving up with a sore arm.</p><p>"...So when are we going to get there?"</p><p>"Not much longer. We're almost there"</p><p>"Yeah right. We're in the middle of nowhere. And nowhere is nowhere near your house."</p><p>"I never said we're almost at my house. But we are here."</p><p>They drive a little longer before Brian pulls over to the side of the isolated road.</p><p>"Where. All I see is trees. There's nothing out..."</p><p>"Ah, you're catching on."</p><p>"...Wait, are you saying...?"</p><p>"No better time for you to check than now."</p><p>"What if someone comes by and sees?"</p><p>"...More than enough room for me to see ahead. Rear view for the back. What, afraid of getting caught with a cock in your hands?"</p><p>"...Okay, take it out then jerk."</p><p>"Sure you want to?"</p><p>"Now you're being a chicken."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Brian unbuttons his pants and pulls them down a little. Underneath Lola sees his striped boxers. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over.</p><p>"Ready for a sneak peek at your weekend?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes and he chuckles. Lola positions herself so that she can get to his underwear. There's a bit of hesitation before she goes for her prize. Instead she climbs on top of him sitting on his lap. He's a little curious at what she's got planned. Staring at her piercing light blue eyes. Simply staring at her has his boxers twitching under her. Seconds of awkward silence ends with Lola kissing him. Their lips smack together with vigor and a wetness that echoes through the SUV. It's not long before the two of them have their tongue in the mix. Brian's hands go to the girls' sides groping at her delicate features while Lola's drape themselves over his shoulders and his seat.</p><p>As the two continue to passionately make out he moves his hands down her blouse to her ass beneath her jeans. With a forceful squeeze his girlfriend squeals in his mouth and hops up. He can feel the smile on her face grow against his lips and goes back to shoving her tongue back into his mouth. As time goes on his boxers expand and tent further until they're rubbing against the crotch of Lola's jeans.</p><p>"I think you're hard again."</p><p>"...One way to find out."</p><p>A small scoff leaves Lola's lips just before they form into a smirk. Her eyes tell how hungry she is to finally get this chance. She grabs the waistband of his boxers with both hands and pulls them down. Brian's eyes stay on her wanting to see her reaction while letting the feeling of his boxers passing over his pubic hair tell where she is. One thing he notices is how she's holding her breath up until she pulls his boxers as far down as the elastic with stretch while still around his waist. She exhales in disappointment.</p><p>"Looks like you're going fishing."</p><p>Lola looks up to see his arrogant smile. Lola's smirk widens but she bites at her tongue getting angry with herself for smiling. Brian makes hating herself even easier by grabbing her by the nape of her neck and pulling her into another make-out session. This one is all tongue with their mouths hanging loosely open as their tongues wriggle around back and forth. It ends with an actual kiss though there's a strand of saliva hanging from their bottom lips. Lola doesn't wait before she goes in again, licking the spit from Brian's lip and leaving him with a sweet peck.</p><p>The kiss is such a distraction Brian almost doesn't realise that Lola now has one hand under his boxers and around his cock. That doesn't last long when his head drops and eyes watch as the teen reaches in with her second hand. The feeling of both hands on him has his heart racing. The next second Lola pulls his nearly six inch dick out.</p><p>"...Whoa."</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"...It's so big."</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>Brian places one of his hands on Lola, directing her to slowly stroke his beefy length.</p><p>"It's really hot... and hard. It's like a rock."</p><p>"That's probably why it's 'rock hard'. You're to thank for that."</p><p>"Cheeky ass."</p><p>Brian laughs as Lola tightens her grip around his cock seeing just how solid his erection is. To keep his hands busy Brian brings his hands to her chest, squeezing Lola's breasts through her clothing bringing out a soft moan.</p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>Lola continues to stroke Brian's cock with both hands. She's amazed that even though she has both wrapped around his length his bulbous head pokes out from her grip. Getting lost in thought the teen barely realizes she's started grinding her hips on top of him. Even more noticable is how wet her sex is getting while she rubs &amp; breaths in his intoxicating manhood. He's unable to tell, but Lola can feel her juices seeping out of her heat, soaking up her panties. But that still does little as her juices slowly slip from her underwear and darkens her jeans. Her lover picks up on her absent mind hooking a digit under her chin and lifting her head.</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>"I want to suck it."</p><p>"Go right ahead."</p><p>Lola's breath hitches letting out a sharp exhale and chuckle. After dismounting him he props his body up enough to pull his pants &amp; boxers down fully freeing his cock and balls. His thick rod throbs as she pulls her hands away. Despite her eagerness she hesitates a little now that she has the chance. Brian puts his hand on her cheek and she looks at him.</p><p>"You good?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Just start slow."</p><p>Lola kisses him and takes her time before pulling away. With her confidence reaffirmed she sinks back to his lap. She grabs his length again taking up almost half of him. The heat from the pulsating shaft returns in her slightly moist palm. Lola lowers her heads until the tip of her nose pecks his crown. The overwhelming arouma os his sex radiates as a thick musk. At first it smells off, but as she takes more and more inhales off it she finds she's turned on by the smell. She can feel her own sex getting damper by the minute.</p><p>Wasting enough time Lola swallows the wad of spit lingering in her mouth and brings herself to finally do it. There's no going back now and she wants to do this more than anything now. Brian lets out a low growl upon initial contact. Lola's cute lips wrap around his cock. She takes the tip in first. Not having any real experience and the only actual knowledge she has is what she found on Pornhub. And to be fair she saw plenty to get a grasps on what she'd be doing.</p><p>Lola let her tongue flick and circle the softer tip of his dick. When she felt she teased him enough she sank lower. The two felt a perfect contrast as her mouth began enveloping him. Brian felt the heat &amp; wetness of her mouth swallow him up. He almost lost it to finally have his underage girlfriend's mouth sucking on his cock. He let out the occasional groan and tried his best to keep his eyes open to confirm this was more than just in his head. And despite what he felt, Lola was actually amazed at how hot his dick felt on her tongue. The taste was different from what she expected, similar to the scent of his manhood it didn't smell like what she thought was a 'pleasant' odor would be and yet it was doing it for her. The more of him she put in her mouth the less room there was. His head was hitting the roof of her mouth repeatedly every time she went lower.</p><p>She's only been taking two inches in but as she got more into it she let more past her lips. Her mouth was wide open as she received half of his length and he got close to reaching the end. She was running out of room but before she could stop herself she felt his tip touch the back of her mouth. The invader made her gag but just a bit unexpecting him to still be going even if she knew just how big he was. The instinctual reaction was for her to pull off. And when she did she was stunned. A long strand of spittle hanging from her bottom lip leading all the way down to his awaiting cock.</p><p>"...Whoa."</p><p>Lola touches the rope with her hand and it snaps now hanging from her fingers.</p><p>"Not bad for your first time."</p><p>"Sorry I stopped."</p><p>"Don't be. But do you want to keep going?"</p><p>"Hell yes."</p><p>Lola gives Brian a quick peck on the cheek before dropping back down to his lap. The glistening sheen on his dick inspires her. the line where her spit tapers off serves as a marker for how far she went. Only about halfway. This time she would go all the way. Lola wrapped her hand around the dry half of his dick &amp; pumped him upward guiding the foreskin up enough. He was still as hard as ever, maybe even more so after being in her mouth. It was an accomplishment and she did want to show him she was ready. Thinking back to some of the "First Time Blowjobs" vids she checked out the night before and unintentionally started touching herself to she hopped back on Brian's dick.</p><p>Brian feels her mouth and even more so her tongue back on him. She's using the latter far more than the first time. Taking the first bit of her blow job he might actually believe she'd had practice. He can't fight against the pleasure he's receiving and in time he closes his eyes &amp; lets his head lift up into the seat.</p><p>"Oh, fuck... shit that feels so good Lola."</p><p>He hears a small giggle coming from his dick and knows she appreciates the praise. Lola shifts her weight a bit and moves from laying over the seats to positioning herself in front of him. She's grateful that he's got a big SUV &amp; not a smaller car like her mothers otherwise she might not be able to fit. Her ass hits the steering wheel and the horn blares out. Brian hardly notices it and lets out another moan as her mouth leaves him. She slides in between him &amp; the steering wheel. Down on her knees in front of him she has a more relaxed time getting to his cock without straining herself.</p><p>Occasionally Brian looks down on her watching the top of his lover's head bobbing up and down his dick. WHen she's too much he puts one hand atop her head. His fingers comb through her dark brown hair. One hand turns to two, one at each side of her head. She hardly needs him to guide her through it but he can't help but hold onto her. He needs some outlet for his hands otherwise he might by tearing his hair out or scratching up the leather of his car.</p><p>"That's it baby... God that feels incredible... You're gonna make me cum..."</p><p>Lola comes up for the first time in minutes, jerking his wet dick off while her mouth is absent.</p><p>"Do you want to cum in my mouth?"</p><p>"...You wanted a taste."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Lola returns her mouth to his length and starts sucking him off twice as fast. Brian lets out a series of moans, sometimes gritting his teeth trying not to lose control but Lola proves she's more than capable of doing just that. She too lets out a few moans, some unintentionally as she is in love with sucking Brian's dick. But the rest are to add more pleasure, the vibrations of her moans hitting most of his dick when he's deep in her mouth. Lola takes his hands and the way he's reacting to know well she's pulling off her very first BJ. Her mind immediately goes back to those videos and then gauges from there that he's about to cum.</p><p>She asked if he wanted to blow his load in her mouth, she wanted him to. If she was going to spend the next two days doing what they discussed she'd want to get as intimate with him &amp; his semen as soon as possible. For the final minute she had him the thought and wonder of what he'd taste like ran through her surprisingly lax consciousness. So many things she thought about doing this were different from what she expected and this would likely be no exception.</p><p>Brian couldn't hold out any longer. Lola didn't know how it would happen other than his dick suddenly shooting countless times into her mouth. Any video and forum she checked out made it obvious that if he didn't say anything it would be a surprise. And in a few seconds she realized that was one truth. With all of the wetness in her mouth she almost didn't catch when a small splash of pre-cum shot out and tickled her throat. She knew that was it and he was cumming. Loloa backed off from the majority of Brian's dick. She stopped an inch past his tip and started jerking him off to make up the sudden lack of her mouth. With her lips pressed firming against his foreskin she began sucking in the end of his manhood in anticipation. Brian came, releasing a massive load backed up over the last three days. The first few shots were the strongest. Had she not prepared herself a second before he would have come down her throat and she knew she would have ended up choking and spitting his cum out all over him which would have ruined everything.</p><p>Her hand worked his shaft as more and more cum landed and filled her mouth. Her left hand went between his legs and cradled his lonely balls. She gave them a slight squeeze hoping to help pleasure him through his orgasm. At the rate he was cumming and how much he let out each time she worried he could actually fill her mouth and she might choke on it. His taste was odd, salty as she expected but there was a hint of metallic and sweetness. She imagined something so much worse but he tasted nice. His cum was something she wouldn't mind tasting more of.</p><p>Seconds later she noticed his load was no longer increasing at such an alarming rate. The tip of her tongue sought out his little slit and she pressed it to him. Come to find out his dick was still twitching but his cums had stopped flowing out on its own. The only bit that remained was being sucked out of him by her. Draining his nuts of his precious seed Lola lifted her head from his and looked up at him. Brian slowly looked down, his breath rapid and deep. He could see just by how she held her mouth closed she was just about filled to the brink. He holds her chin between his thumb &amp; index &amp; lifts her up just enough that he could lay a kiss on her lips. A bit of his cum clung on her bottom lip which he licked off before pulling away from her.</p><p>"Open up."</p><p>Lola playfully shook her head, afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to stop his cum from pouring out all over his dick and the driver's seat.</p><p>"Come on. Open."</p><p>Brian lifted her up by her chin and shedid as he asked. Slowly she opened her mouth showing off the huge load of cum he filled her mouth with. If her head tilted anymore it'd spill past her lips. Her Mouth was filled with his white cream. He eased her to close her mouth again with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Your mouth will get tired before we get to the house. You'd better swallow it fast."</p><p>Lola mumbled out a sentence that didn't sound right but he was sure she said that "it was too much". Brian laughed to himself and she gave him a look, slapping him on his lap for making fun of her.</p><p>"Lola swallow it slowly. I'm sure you don't  swallow the whole water bottle... but this weekend could be more fun if you could."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and started to swallow his semen. It takes three big gulps but she swallows all of it. Opening her mouth a second time he can see the inside of her mouth but thin layers of his semen still coat parts of her mouth and tongue, some of which linger as thin ropes of cum stretching from the roof of her mouth to her teeth and tongue.</p><p>"You're so sexy."</p><p>"Thank you, so...?"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Are you going to do me?"</p><p>"You want me to fuck you right know."</p><p>"Well... I want to know."</p><p>"Maybe another time. I doubt you could keep quiet your first time. It'd be better if we were in the house for that."</p><p>"So at the end of the week when you take me home?"</p><p>"...If you're good."</p><p>Brian pulls up his boxers and pants up as Lola hops back into the passenger seat. The timing is perfect as a minivan comes down the long road and passes by. The two watch it pass &amp; start laughing.</p><p>"I wonder what they would have said if they saw me giving it to you."</p><p>"...Hmmm. Man he's really nailing that girl."</p><p>She starts laughing again and he looks over at her.</p><p>"Wipe your mouth."</p><p>Lola does wiping away some leftover semen slipping from her mouth.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'll fill your mouth a lot more later."</p><p>"What else will you fill?"</p><p>"Aren't we the eager little lolita."</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"You should read more, forget it. I'll fill you up plenty."</p><p>"Lucky me."</p><p>"And me. I get 48 hours of my girl. That gives me plenty of time to make up for your birthday."</p><p>I can't wait."</p><p>"You and me both."</p><p>Lona leans in halfway over the seats and Brian meets her the rest of the way. The two embrace in a kiss for a bit before breaking away and Brian starts driving down the road again. It's not long after they arrive at Brian's house. He pulls up into the driveway and opens the garage door from his keychain. Once the door closes behind and they get out to head in through the side entrance.</p><p>Having been here a few times, though none of her visits here were known to anyone but her, Brian, &amp; her friend, she knew her way around the place. The first thing she does is go into the kitchen and the fridge to get something to drink having already finished off her water bottle. Brian strolls in a bit later hanging his jacket on the back of one of the chairs.</p><p>"Someones thirsty."</p><p>"You told me to stay hydrated."</p><p>"I guess I did. You are going to be sweating a lot."</p><p>"Among other things."</p><p>"Yes you are."</p><p>"You will too."</p><p>"Then care to share."</p><p>Lola walks over handing him the bottle but he instead wraps his arms around her thin waist &amp; kisses her. Lola laughs into his mouth but goes along with him.</p><p>"I thought you wanted some water?"</p><p>"I'm getting some."</p><p>After he's done playing with her he takes the bottle and takes a swig.</p><p>"So where are we going to start. In your bedroom? In the living room? We can do it right here on the kitchen table? Oooh, how about on the stairs."</p><p>"Easy kitty. We've got the whole weekend."</p><p>"I know. But I've been waiting for this for so long now. And you promised."</p><p>"I know. But hey, at least you finally got to suck on it."</p><p>"That was better than just rubbing against your jeans. But you could have warned me you'd shoot so much into my mouth."</p><p>"I figured after all of your research you should have been prepared."</p><p>"You're a dick."</p><p>"I'm your dick."</p><p>"So don't keep me waiting."</p><p>"...I walked into that one."</p><p>"Yes you did. We may have two days, but I want you to fuck me now."</p><p>"Mmmm, say that again &amp; I might."</p><p>"...I want you to fuck me Brian. Will you fuck me, please?"</p><p>"Most certainly."</p><p>She laughs as he picks her up and carries her out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Right here."</p><p>"Ah, so you do want to do me in the living room."</p><p>"I just don't want to take you upstairs yet. Once you're in bed, I don't want you to leave. And I can't wait any more."</p><p>"See. I knew you wanted me."</p><p>"More than you know. Now take off your clothes."</p><p>"Do you want to help me?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Brian &amp; Lola start to make out again, their tongues quickly mingling together in their mouths. Happy to finally be where she is now, Lola loses herself in the kissing. Brian aids her in taking off her clothes. They take off her top and toss it over the back of the couch. Her bra is next. She unhooks the latch behind her and he snatches it off. As fast as he's moving she's a bit surprised that he isn't fully in control but is actually almost as much into kissing her as she is. When it comes to her pants She unbuttons them right before Brian scoops her up. Another giggle escapes her mouth. She loves it when he effortlessly lifts her up off her feet making her feel weightless. She pulls them down resting her bare abdomen against Brian's broad chest. When he sets her down she stubbles but he's got her and keeps her from falling. She looks down as she pulls her jeans past her knees and lifts her hands back up to get her panties.</p><p>"Ah ah ah."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want you to keep those on."</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Mmmm, I've got plans for them."</p><p>Lola responds with more kissing as she works her downed pants off with her feet &amp; kicks them to the side. Now half naked in front of her man, Lola moans a little into Brian's mouth when his hands start to squeeze and tease her small breasts &amp; partially covered ass cheeks. As she pushes close to him she can feel his erection through his pants.</p><p>"You're really hard again."</p><p>"I wonder why. So what are you going to do about that?"</p><p>"...Sit. I have plans."</p><p>Brain does, stepping back and sitting down on the couch. Lola moves up in front of him and places her hands on his knees.</p><p>"A little help, sir."</p><p>Brian unfastens his jeans &amp; frees his aching cock. Watching Lola bend over, her young beautiful tits hanging in view . She knows what she's doing moving side to side letting her playful mounds slap against one another teasing her man's cock.</p><p>"I wonder how much you'll cum this time."</p><p>"One way to find out."</p><p>"Je vais te sucer si fort."</p><p>"I love it when you speak French."</p><p>"Plus?"</p><p>"Oui"</p><p>Lola stands up to show off her perfect teen body. To tease him further, she pulls on her panties forcing them further up. The thin cloth clings to her wet sex &amp; rides up between her cheeks.</p><p>"Tu me rends tellement humide."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Lola smiles and nods dropping to her knees.</p><p>"You've been brushing up."</p><p>"A little. I wouldn't want you cussing me out in French. Not all of us are multilingual."</p><p>"Qu'en est-il de... Baise moi! Baise moi! Baise moi!"</p><p>Lola gives him a big smile &amp; laughs to herself as he grabs the side of her head. He can't wait to have her lips around his dick again &amp; pulls her on.</p><p>"Baise moi."</p><p>Lola pulls Brian's pants off while she sucks on half of his length. Once she's dowt them down he kicks them off &amp; she puts all of her attention into pleasuring his cock. One of her hands comes up to stroke what she isn't sucking on as well as using her other hand to rub his balls. Brian's head drops over the back of the couch. Seeing his satisfaction makes her feel better about her second time doing this. Since she's used to it she expands her work on his dick beyond just bobbing her head. Lola comes off his dick and begins stroking his full length with one hand. All of her saliva drengthing his length makes it easier for her hand to slip up and down him.</p><p>She moves her left hand from his sack to his bare thigh for balance as she replaces it with her mouth. Taking his balls the same way she had his dick, Lola licks at his sack at first before jumping fully into it &amp; popping both into her mouth. Unlike his bald dick, his nuts are covered in a bunch of free curly hairs that tickle her mouth. His scent &amp; aromal are just as pungent here. She sucks on his orbs testing how far she can go. Her newfound skill makes Brian moan out louder. That's when she swaps back. With a slurping pop she frees his saliva laced nuts from her mouth and brings it back to his shaft while letting her wet hand cradle them below. Lola works his dick for a bit longer then stands up while still holding onto his dick and balls.</p><p>"Fuck Lola, don't stop... You're gonna make me cum."</p><p>"I know. But I want you to kiss me."</p><p>Brian's head comes up. She climbs up onto his lap still messaging his genitals.</p><p>"Embrasse moi."</p><p>Brain obliges, wanting her to continue on his dick. He gives her her money's worth. To keep him interested she brings her left hand &amp; uses both to jerk him off.</p><p>"Oui. Oui. Oui! Oui Brian!</p><p>Brian gives her some pleasure as well. He moves his mouth to one of her breasts, nearly taking the whole thing into his mouth and squeezing the other.</p><p>"Merde! Merde! Brain!"</p><p>Lola releases his dick and brings her dripping hand to his face.</p><p>"Ouvre ta bouche"</p><p>Brian does let his tongue hang halfway out his mouth. Lola takes advantage of that by locking her lips around his tongue and begins sucking on it the way she has with his manhood. Her head bobs up and down his tongue. As he mouth waters over his Lola lets a gooey rope of spit fall into his mouth. Brian wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss giving it back. The teen falls back onto his lap and with a bit of a height advantage he returns the favor. He opens her mouth and suckles on her tongue before spitting into her mouth. She digs her nails into him having his tongue licking her mouth apart.</p><p>"Shit... I want you to fuck me so bad..."</p><p>"You look like you do. Come on."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oui."</p><p>"Baise moi Brian."</p><p>Brian pulls Lola's hips closer. Her wet panties pressed against the bottom of his dick. She's so turned on she hasn't realized just how wet her pussy is until she's rubbing her covered slit against his rod. Brian grabs her panties just before she tries to pull them down.</p><p>"I said I want them on. That way they'll soak up all your juices."</p><p>He pulls her panties to the side exposing her how and soaked sex. They both look down watching as the older male takes his dick in his hand and brings the bulbous head to her. It touches her sensitive slit and she bites her bottom lip.</p><p>"Move your hips up."</p><p>Lola grabs his shoulders and lifts herself up making sure she can see before he slides into her for the first time. Brian doesn't waste much time to continue playing with her. He lines his dick up with her virgin sex and with one hand on her hip he guides her down. Her pussy gives some resistance not taking him at first but he pulls her and she pushes down until her cunny opens up wide for his head. She moans as she spread open. She's taken bigger when she's fingered herself but nothing as thick and his head is still sliding in. There's a faint pop as he enters her and her light moans grow into deep moans of pain &amp; pleasure. Now she's getting penetrated like never before. His dick slides into her and she grabs tighter. Her nails dig into his shoulder and she creams out as three thick inches force their way inside her deflowered pussy.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck Brian!"</p><p>"Easy... Ungh, yeah, like that."</p><p>Lola lowers herself further and more of his seemingly endless length bores deeper into her walls.</p><p>"...Fuck!"</p><p>Brian helps her through the rest pulling on her hips until she's sitting fully on his lap and all six inches are throbbing inside her cunny. Lola pants through the pain. The feeling of having her first dick inside hits her with a wave of confusing emotions and she lets out a bunch of cries and laughs into his shirt.</p><p>"God it's so big."</p><p>"...How is it?"</p><p>"Aghhh, it feels so different... so much bigger than I thought. I can feel it throbbing inside."</p><p>"You're so tight. Does it still hurt?"</p><p>Lola shakes her head but doesn't lift her head.</p><p>"Do you think you can move?"</p><p>This time she nods and he chuckles.</p><p>"You gonna look at me?"</p><p>Another shake as she keeps her head against his chest.</p><p>"Come on, say something. You're going to keep your face in my shirt the whole time.</p><p>"Just... give me a second. It still feels weird."</p><p>"But not bad?"</p><p>"No. Just, off. I've never had anything so big so deep before. It feels so... full... I can't..."</p><p>"Take your time. It's not like I'm going soft in such a tight hole."</p><p>Lola looks up &amp; gives his chest a half hearted punch.</p><p>"...Dick."</p><p>"Congratulations on losing your virginity."</p><p>She gives a smile &amp; kisses him.</p><p>"I'm glad it was with you."</p><p>After getting used to having him inside her Lola starts to buck her hips. Like this she could control just how deep he was inside. As she pulled her hips back some of him left, maybe an inch or two. With her sex wrapped around his and the friction of him clouded her thoughts. Thinking only of how good he feels inside her deflowered cunny Lola wrapped her arms around Brian's head. Her lips press against his and Brian can instantly tell she's getting more into it. Her hips crash against his with more speed, more force. The pain has all but vanished and Lola was in full pleasure. Brian grabs her hips and with her body's confirmation he lifts her light frame up. She moves up further leaving less than half of his cock in her wet pussy. Then he gripped tight and pulled her back down until her cute ass clapped against his balls. He started thrusting quickly matching her thrusts with his own.</p><p>Lola continued to increase her pace on Brian the more she lost herself in sex. Brian's arm wrapping around her lower back and squeezing one of her cheeks increases the pleasure. His hand reaches up and gropes at her breast with her nipple being pinched between his skillful fingers increasing her experience even further. The fourteen year old wailed out in ecstasy as she began to feel how glorious sex was, how incredible Brian's dick felt pounding in and out of her pussy.</p><p>"Baise! Baise! Baise!"</p><p>Brian loves her speaking French but is turned on even more that he finally gets to see how much of a horny little brat she could be with a nice hard rod in her. Before long Brian is burying his full length in Lola's cunt at top speed. She's given herself over to him all the way and he's more than happy to give her everything. Lola's head flings up as more spicy French spills from her lips. Brian sucks on her pale breasts and occasionally licks up her chest between them. The way she's moving on him he can guess she's in heaven and maybe something more. He slams her down on his cock faster to get a reaction. Her breath deepens. She lets out more words in both English &amp; French, though some are mumbled out as indistinguishable gibberish. Lola's grip tightens and she clenches her limbs to her boyfriend as she's reaching a familiar place she's glad she's reaching and yet it feels so much more dominant than before.</p><p>"Anghhh! Ahhhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumm..."</p><p>Lola's body goes rigid and she clings to Brian burying her head against his hairy chest. She spasms on him and his cock as she's hit by her strongest orgasm ever. He holds onto her enjoying the sight of his girl cumming on his manhood. Her body calms down to a subtle pulse after a few seconds. Lola with her mouth hanging open lets a rope of drool fall from her lips. Brian lifts her up &amp; kisses her euphoric face.</p><p>"Looks like you enjoyed that."</p><p>"...I love you."</p><p>"I love you two."</p><p>"Fuck. Oh god... That was amazing..."</p><p>"I'll bet it was. You cuss like a sailor."</p><p>"...Think you can make me do that again before you finish."</p><p>I don't know. You make me want to blow inside you right now after watching that... but..."</p><p>"Please Brian. I'll do whatever you want."</p><p>"...I can give it a shot though."</p><p>"Yes... Lucky me."</p><p>"Let me hear you say it, give me another reason to fuck this tight pussy like crazy."</p><p>"You're the worst. Please fuck me. Fuck my tight little pussy and make me cum like that. Make me cum so fucking hard."</p><p>Brian scoops her meek body up and drops her on her back on the couch. His heavy body comes down the next second and his meat slides all the way to the back of her teen sex. She screams out as he continues to fuck her. This time he feels so much bigger, deeper. Being on top was fun and made her cum unlike any other time she'd played with herself, even when thinking about him doing to her what he was now. But having him inside her, pounding her like a nail made her cum so hard she could pass out and just might if a second one came like the first.</p><p>Lola squeezes her teddy bear with her arms and legs coiled around his larger frame feeling a new orgasm on its way to her. She licks up the side of his neck and whispers in his ear all the dirty things she can think of, anything she thinks might get him to pull out any last bit of strength he has to fuck her lights out. She can't remember or even imagine how this started out with pain as she's in such pleasure now. She's been waiting weeks for this and yet now it's so beyond her expectations she could cry. WIth her boyfriend kissing her and his dick slamming into her wet heat she lets go and cries out his name until her next time arrives.</p><p>Lola reaches her second sex fueled orgasm not long after Brian started taking her on the couch a second time. Her body throbbed and convulsed under him like the first time and she momentarily blacked out. Seeing stars floating around on the ceiling above them she came to what felt like minutes later. Brain was still fucking her wide open and he was close. She opened her mouth but more spit came out. Dripping out of the corner of her mouth she went to his ear.</p><p>"I want you to cum in my mouth."</p><p>Brian heard her and wasn't sure if he could oblige. His body had taken control and he was just along for the ride. But he fought the urge to fuck her until he couldn't and finish insid eof her teen womb. he thrusted into her for a bit longer as she rode out his incredible dicking. When he propped himself up off her she knew it was time and with weak limbs she rolled off the couch. Brian followed getting up and standing over her. He jerked off for a second before Lola moved his hand away and finished him off herself.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna cum."</p><p>Stroking and sucking his glistening cock Brian grabbed her head by her chin.</p><p>"Open your mouth, I want to see it on your tongue."</p><p>Lola did and used both hands to wrangle his full length leaving only his head free as she jerked his cumming length over her wet tongue. He gave a final grunt and shot a massive load, ropes of cum firing off into her awaiting maw. The first shot came with tremendous force flying and hitting the back of her throat. Unprepared for it she nearly choked but stayed on and more and more cum followed. Her small hands milked his dick dry as he unloaded his build up spunk. Seven, eight shots, he lost count. But by the time he was done his dick began to go limp in her hand and her tongue was coated in his thick creamy jizz. Lola did her best to keep it all on her tongue as she licked up his slit cleaning her man's meat and then downed all of his cum in one gulp before going back for more. He let her suck him off for a bit longer trying to suck every last drop of his seed out which she did a minute again but he wouldn't dare remove her from his flaccid member.</p><p>"You get what you were looking for."</p><p>"Every last bit."</p><p>"...You're so fucking hot babe."</p><p>" bet even more so like this."</p><p>Lola lets go of his dick and takes him into her mouth. He lets out a chuckle.</p><p>"Even better."</p><p>"Then I guess I'm just going to get even hotter by the end of the weekend."</p><p>"Lucky me."</p><p>He helps her up off her knees and the two kiss. She's all giddy after getting to cum like she dick and maybe even more so after he let her ssuck and swallow his cum which she was falling for. The way it felt in her tongue and in her mouth, the taste, the smell, it turned her on more than anything and she just wanted more of it.</p><p>Holding her up, Lola wrapped her legs around his waist again to keep herself up on him. As she had before she gathers all the spit in her mouth and lets it pour out into his mouth. he lapps it up with her tongue and she's more than pleased when he gives it back. He spit the messy wad of saliva back into her mouth and without hesitation she swallows. Flashing her tongue again before licking at his mouth like a curious pup she smiles at him.</p><p>"You're gonna make me hard again."</p><p>"Good. Then maybe you can fuck me again."</p><p>"I'm sure we'd both like that."</p><p>"You'd be right. But put me down."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I have to pee."</p><p>Brian smiles back and lets her down. But before she can start to walk away he grabs her hand and pulls her back. She screams and laughs when he pulls her on top of him as they drop back to the couch.</p><p>"I'm serious, I have to go."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why do you think I've still got you in those sexy little panties of yours."</p><p>"You're serious. Now. I thought we'd save that for later."</p><p>"You wanted it all the way from the start. So lets start right now."</p><p>"...Fine. You know... you're..."</p><p>"I'm the worst. But you love me."</p><p>"I do. But you do too."</p><p>"Guilty. But you're not so good yourself. And you're still going to do it."</p><p>Lola smirks as she stands up on the couch in front of him. He grabs a hold of her legs to keep her balanced. She leans more into it resting her knees on the back of the couch. Her hand grabs her panties soaked in her juices ready to pull them to the side again but he flicks her hand. She scoffs and fixes them back in place.</p><p>"You'd better suck'em dry Brian. I don't want to walk around in wet underwear."</p><p>"Please, you'll be soaking wet all weekend. You're probably getting off to this as much as I am.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"That wasn't a no."</p><p>Lola pressed her covered slit against his mouth and squirms a bit when she feels his tongue rubbing against her.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"K."</p><p>Lola holds onto his head and closes her eyes. Knowing she'd do it at some point doesn't keep her from being embarrassed a bit the first time. But she takes a deep breath and against her potty training she allows her bladder to let loose. She wimpers a bit still feeling the heat and movement of his tongue an dlips on her soaked sex. And as she starts pissing into his mouth she only feels even more of those things. Her piss rushes out of her and hits her panties. They soak up a fair amount at first but with nowhere to go her urine forces its way through the moist barrier directly into her lover's mouth. He drinks down her warm liquid still licking a bit and she knows it.</p><p>The sensations of her piss vibrating her whole sex and Brian's mouth working over her is nothing short of a full on experience. Most of her loves it, but the rest is a bit ironically pissed that she's enjoying it so much. She knows he's enjoying it and she hated the idea that he was so right about how much she enjoyed it. If anything while she relieved herself she might just start rubbing her pissing pussy on his tongue to add more friction. But she goes against the urge this time, maybe some other day she'd give it a try.</p><p>Her stream tapered out after a bit and she whimpered again feeling his mouth go into overdrive to clean her off. He sucked any of the moisture from her panties and finished off by lickingthem to make sure. Lola lowered herself onto his lap not surprised to be greeted with a stiff cock pressed against her wet fanny. Some of her urine getting past his dutiful mouth lingers as wet lines at both sides of his mouth. She cleans him off licking them both up before she lets her tongue explore his mouth. She can taste her piss on his tongue and breath and is caught off guard to find he still has a bit left.</p><p>He spits it into her mouth and she's again annoyed that she likes that he had done that. Her waste swishes in her mouth joined by the collection of spit gathering after he sucked her dry. After flooding her mouth with it she returned the piss to him as the two had a little power struggle passing the mess back and forth. Lola gave in unable to go on, she was too turned on and wanted to cum. SO she swallowed all the piss and spit in her mouth and rose back up.</p><p>"I think you missed some."</p><p>She holds him against her pussy and by the fistful of hair she has Brian can tell she's not letting him go until she gets what she wants. And he's eager to give it to her. Lola eventually grabs a second fist of Brian's hair while he's licking her sex and clit through her dripping underwear. After he makes her cum she's glad to make it up to him. Laying across his chest but leaving her sex for him to dine on, Lola props herself up on his legs as she sucks his throbbing dick to get more of his cum. Brian pulls her panties to the side wanting to get directly at her sex. The two revel in the wet 69 until they both end up cumming. Brian with his tongue inches into her sex slurps up a small amount of piss she forces out as she cums. And Lola gets to guzzle down another batch of Brian's viscous semen. Lola knew this was going to be a world changing weekend and she couldn't be happier she was finally able to spend this time with him.</p><p>After they take a break and watch some TV. But laying almost completely naked leaves Lola with the notion that at any minute either one of them could flip the switch and they'd be going at it in a heartbeat. So why not be the first to initiate that. Her legs draped over Brian's lap she occasionally glances over to him out the corner of her eyes. One of his hands is messaging her feet while the other rests on her thigh. A thought of something she hadn't planned on but was growing by the seconds caused her to slide further from him on the couch. He glanced over as she turned onto her back and planted her feet on his lap. He didn't think much of it at first but when she started motioning her feet to find his sleeping cock he laughed.</p><p>"Need some help."</p><p>"I've got it."</p><p>Much to her chagrin it takes a bit longer to fish his dick out of his boxers than she would have liked but as a result her tedious work has brought his length to half mast.</p><p>"See."</p><p>They both go back to watching the TV set but she continues to stroke his softened length getting used to doing so with her feet. She lets out a giggle every now and again at how it feels to be doing this and is glad he's only getting harder. If it were to fall asleep again she'd throw herself off the couch. But she seemed to be doing good, she was even sure she hear Brian moan a bit. Since it was still early she and he weren't necessarily on a clock she could practice some different techniques and positions for her feet to see what worked and what didn't. Brian was content with her and gave only a few noises of approval to Lola's footjob.</p><p>When a new idea came to her she lifted her right foot from his length. She was flexible and had enough dexterity to multitask enough that she could bring her right foot high enough to spit over her hand and lube up her toes while still stroking Brian off against his stomach with her left foot. Bringing it back down she tried in vail at first to wrap her toes around his length but her added spit did her no favors. Eventually though she was able to wrap her big toe and the next one around half of his length and carefully moved it up and down his shaft. The tight feel of her made Brian let out a deeper moan. Slipping loose once or twice she got the hang of it and made sure not to let his dick escape again.</p><p>Using her surprising skill she lifted her left leg up and did the same. Now with both, Lola stroked Brian's dick with her toes occasionally switching back to using the arches in her feet to clasp around him. That's where she felt him about to finish. WIth a smile of satisfaction at her success she watched closely as his throbbing meat shot several long gooey ropes straight up into the air. They looped and landed across her feet &amp; ankles. The heat coming from his seed and the face he made as he came all over her feet made her burst out laughing. She had a new way to make him cum and by how much he was able to release after already cumming so much today she was eager to make him cum again.</p><p>"How was it."</p><p>"Different."</p><p>"I didn't hear bad."</p><p>"And you never will."</p><p>His dick went soft again. If she wanted to get a repeat performing back to back he'd probably need more time between his orgasms. But she was more than okay with the idea if she made him cum every hour or so she could really savor his jizz during the time they had. Lola sat up and brought her feet closer to her.</p><p>"Not letting any go to waste. Good."</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"You know you might just end up a little whore before you go home&gt;"</p><p>"So. You'd love that."</p><p>He watched her lift her cum covered foot up. Knowing her was watching she gave her foot long slow licks lapping up his cum. Her tongue brushed over her skin and she made sure to swallow each time. Licking the semen from her foot she moved to the small globs that managed to reach the highest parts of her foot. But what she was really interested in is to see how he'd reach when she started to lick and suck the cum from her toes. He made a real mess of her feet when he came and the fact that she wanted to clean was different for her. She wasn't opposed to cleaning but then again when her mother told her to clean up, she was sure she didn't have this in mind.</p><p>The small show she put on for him was just enough to keep his dick somewhat hard. Lola figured she'd just moves over and lay over his lap this time. She wouldn't mind having his stiff rod in her mouth while they relaxed. Then she'd get his load directly into her mouth this time. And given the slight ache in her legs and feet after working so hard to get him to cum she could give her lower half a break. But a welcome compromise was Brian deciding he'd actually bring himself to another climax with her pussy instead. He laughed out at first as Brian turned her over and pulled her panties down. Then her laughter turned to a sharp gasp as he entered her pussy and then to moans as his soft member filled her up. She almost was used to having her sex to herself again. Though even while not fully hard the size of him back inside made her feel complete again.</p><p>Her body rocked as his powerful thrusts spread her cunny open. Soon his dick was solid and she got the entire length hammering away. She kept her head to the side watching her favorite show while enjoying her new favorite thing. Brian's breath hitting the sweaty nape of her neck plus the heat of his chubby body against her bare back feels nice but it still can't compare to her pussy being filled up by his dick. She claws at the edge of the couch as she climaxes. The fact that she can cum so quickly that he's able to make her cum twice before he's done is great, knowing she'll get to cum so much each time he's inside her. Over the slapping of their sweaty bodies, Brian's panting grunts, Lola's moaning &amp; occasional French speak, Brian was sure she even spoke something else, and the TV, the two almost didn't hear a phone ringing, but they do and pause</p><p>Lola recognizes her ringtone and scrambles to find her pants. Just out of reach, Brian leans over &amp; grabs them, Lola lifts a finger to her lips and he nods. She pulls a collection from her face &amp; mouth folding it behind her ear.</p><p>"Hello, mom... Yeah, I'm here at Sadie's."</p><p>Brian has a bit of fun slowly thrusting into Lola sliding all of his dick into her. She lets out a moan but bits into the couch to muffle the sudden noise.</p><p>"Hmmm... No, I, I just hit my toes on this stupid chair."</p><p>Lola elbows Brian's stomach and he chuckles. Messing with her further, he continues, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, not fast or harder enough to make much noise but Lola is the exception and covers her mouth to keep from moaning. She wants to tell him to stop but he feels so good and she throws her hips back to meet him as he mother talks in her ear. She sticks to muffled grunts for simple yes and no answers the most she can. When she has to speak she speaks slow.</p><p>"...Yes ...Yes ...Ok, mmmm ...Okay mom! I'll get off my foot. Aghh! No, no, not if she's busy!"</p><p>Hearing her go silent Brian picks up his speed and Lola loves and hates him and his dick for being so good. A few seconds later she speaks again.</p><p>"Aghhh, unhhhh... hi, hey grandma... I miss you... too."</p><p>Lola's pussy clenches around Brian as he leaves his dick in her to take a breath then keeps going. Her conversation lasts a minute longer but a minute too long as his methodical thrusts bring Lola to another orgasm. She lifts her hand and bites into her finger. She cums under him trying hard not to let her orgasmic moans out into the phone but into the cushion of the couch. Her head finally comes up from a puddle of drool.</p><p>"Okay... I love you too... I'll tell her... Okay mom... love you..."</p><p>Lola hangs up the phone and lets it drop to the carpet floor.</p><p>"...I'm sorry. Forgive me?"</p><p>"...Don't stop ...Keep going, I want to cum again."</p><p>Brian turns her head to face him and kisses her. His kisses stick to her lips for a little then trail down to her neck and then her back. Before he continues he turns her over, grabbing her damp underwear and lifting them to her knees, just high up enough that he could move one of her legs and tosses it over his shoulder. The other comes next and  with her legs still pressed close together but his dick spreading her walls open, he plunges into her core again &amp; she's loving the pressure she's filled with. Without the distraction of the phone Lola howls out at the top of her lungs as she's fucked by Brian and brought to another orgasm.</p><p>After she came again she was too tired to move. She didn't remember even falling asleep but she knows she did when she wakes up on the couch with Brian deep in her sex. She turned her head to the side. The TV was playing something else. Still groggy from waking up she feels around on the floor for her phone. The clock lets her know it's been almost an hour since her mother called. Her orgasm fueled nap ended and she soon started to feel refreshed. She felt something move off her as she rolled onto her side. Looking down she saw his somewhat dried up semen crawling over her chest and stomach.</p><p>Once she came she was out of it and quickly passed out. Now she knew when he came after her he must have pulled out and came over her instead of in. She smiles and chuckles. Using a finger she wiped the gooey white substance up &amp; sucked it from her index. A few more times and she'd wiped up all the cum that was left. Sucking on her finger after the last time Brian came down the stairs behind her. She pops up seeing him descend the stairs, limp dick dangle between his legs. She couldn't take her eyes off it.</p><p>"Glad to see you're up."</p><p>"Thought you could just do me and leave."</p><p>"I live here."</p><p>"I saw you pulled out."</p><p>"Figured you'd like a snack when you woke up."</p><p>"Ha ha."</p><p>He leans down and she kisses him.</p><p>"Don't think I'm gonna fall asleep every time."</p><p>"Good. But you looked so cute sleeping and covered in cum. I didn't want to wake you."</p><p>"For future note thought. I'd prefer if you came in a cup or something."</p><p>"You don't like facials."</p><p>"...When up conscious. I get to clean it off right after and you get to see me like that. But if I fall asleep, it's mostly water. So my skin will absorb some of it. plus it'll dry up and leave patches of flakes on my skin."</p><p>"Noted biologist whiz."</p><p>"I'm just not dumb."</p><p>"Thank god for that. And noted. When I don't cum in you or on your face shoot my load into a cup so my little slut can have a sip."</p><p>"And who said you could cum inside me?"</p><p>"Well are you going to stop me."</p><p>"Hmmm, no. But I wanted to know when you got so forward &amp; cheeky."</p><p>"When you let me get between yours."</p><p>"Is that an invite?"</p><p>"Backdyard bananza."</p><p>"Smooth."</p><p>"Better than rough. Especially if I'm coming in the backdoor."</p><p>"Well, I guess we'll see. But if you want to check out my ass, I think it'd only be fair if I got to see yours."</p><p>Brian sits down next to her and she climbs on top of him.</p><p>"You don't waste any time. I put you down and you're back up."</p><p>"One of the benefits of being a girl."</p><p>"Us guys need a bit."</p><p>"You've had an hour. Afraid of not being able to deliver again."</p><p>"More like road burn. If your tight pussy doesn't rip it off we might just start a fire with all that friction."</p><p>"You're not the only one who gets turned on. I'd say I'm wet enough to keep a fire from starting."</p><p>"Alright. And what about your ass? Does your pussy keep both holes wet."</p><p>"That's what I have your tongue for. The question then is, are you going to lick my ass or not?"</p><p>"You know I will."</p><p>"Then come on. Don't be a pussy. You knew what this was going to be like. Two days of sex and fun."</p><p>"I honestly didn't think you'd be such a little..."</p><p>"Ah ah ah, don't say it. But now you know I can go with the best of them."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that just yet."</p><p>"Then I guess you've got even more about me to find out."</p><p>Lola lays a few kisses on his lips before moving off him.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Me first."</p><p>Lola climbs down to the floor on her knees. She pries his thighs open with her arms and leans in as she begins teasing his cock with her soft kisses. His length twitches to life thanks to her. Once it's hard she begins stroking it while giving the bottom a thorough licking. Her tongue moves to his balls next. She spends a few seconds on each sucking on the left then the right before taking both in her mouth. Brian lets out his glee through his grunts. Loloa continues on moving lower, licking up to his sack from his cheeks until she can't go any further.</p><p>"Come on here. Help me out."</p><p>Brian laughs as she slides into a new position. Lola goes back to what she was planning and licks further down now able to run her tongue over his hairy asshole. He lets out a deeper noise feeling her tongue reaching there. Lola chuckles under her breath and teases him further.</p><p>"Brian likes his ass liked."</p><p>"You started this."</p><p>"So, you didn't stop it."</p><p>He puts his hand on top of her head. She can tell he likes it feeling his grip occasionally tighten. She buries her mouth between his ass letting her tongue focus solely on his hole while she uses her hand to jerk his dick off, though she was sure he'd stay hard from her tongue alone. By the time her tongue began to loosen and work it's way into his anus he'd held out as long as he could which was longer than Lola thought he'd last.</p><p>"Come here..."</p><p>Lola smiled as he lifted her up. She obliged and twisted over his body. Brian slammed his mouth between her pale cheeks. His tongue found her ass and went in a few inches making her clench her legs around his head. While he tasted her ass she went back to doing the same to him. Once he got enough of the taste of her ass he picked her back up again.</p><p>"You want it in your ass."</p><p>Oh, yes. I want it in my ass so bad."</p><p>Brian pushes himself up off the couch with one arm, the other wrapped around Lola's waist keeping the slender teen against his body.</p><p>"I wonder how tight your little ass will feel around me dick."</p><p>"Shut up and find out then."</p><p>"I really like you like this."</p><p>"Good. So when I visit again you'll know what to do."</p><p>Brian drops her down. Lola props herself up on the cushion of the couch. Brian gives her ass a speedy slap. Her light skin quickly showing off the red patch resembling his hand.</p><p>"Spread your legs a bit more."</p><p>"Mhmmm... like this."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Brian reaches around her giving her two of his fingers. Lola takes them in her mouth, lubing them up to the point of her spittle dripping from his digits in long ropes.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>"Meow."</p><p>"I'll take care of kitty later. Now it looks like your ass needs some love."</p><p>Bringing his fingers to her awaiting ass he slides them in and Lola's head springs up moaning out with each inch milestone he passes. Once he's as far as his fingers will allow he works them around in her backdoor stretching them to stretch out her ass. He's a bit surprised to see how easily he's able to move his fingers and soon pulls them out and licks them clean.</p><p>"You've been working back here too?"</p><p>"Yeah. But my fingers aren't as big as yours."</p><p>"Tell me you're not a little whore."</p><p>"Fuck you... You know I'm a little whore."</p><p>"My little whore."</p><p>"I'm your little whore. So don't make me wait more."</p><p>"Okay, okay."</p><p>Briand grips his dick bringing his erection to her winking anus. His head presses against her and with a little resistance he watches it disappear inside. They both moan as he pushes more of his meat into her ass. One of her hands comes back and squeezes his thigh.</p><p>"Fuuuuck! It's so big."</p><p>"Practice isn't everything you know. Now you get the real thing."</p><p>Brian eases the rest of his dick in and holds her by her hips. With his entire dick up her ass her motions her body around making his girlfriend squirm.</p><p>"Don't be like that, I'm trying to help you loosen up to it."</p><p>"...Try losing two inches."</p><p>"Where'd the fun in that be?"</p><p>He moves some of his dick out and pushes back in with a slow thrust. Feeling her ass get easier to slide into he pulls out to see his handiwork. Pulling out he sees her once tight ass hole stretched out enough to leave a small gaping black hole. He gives her ass another slapping sending more blood to her ass brightening up the freckled canvas.</p><p>"You're nice and tight."</p><p>"Thanks, but why'd you pull out? It was just starting to feel good."</p><p>"Cause it looks like you didn't clean up all the way."</p><p>"What."</p><p>Lola turns around looking at brian's dick seeing some light streaks across him.</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>"Relax."</p><p>"Relax, I basically shitted on your dick."</p><p>"It's your first time."</p><p>"Not an excuse. Most of the videos I watched it didn't look like it went in all that deep. I thought I cleaned everything."</p><p>"I said relax. I've got you."</p><p>Lola moves to clean him up sucking on his dick.</p><p>"That's one way to clean it off."</p><p>"You got a better idea?"</p><p>He extends his hand helping her back up to her feet.</p><p>"Back in position."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Let's go. Chop, chop."</p><p>"Alright. Give me a second."</p><p>Brian takes her by her hip and brings his dick to her ass again.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Giving you a nice deep clean."</p><p>Brian pulls Lola further down his dick until most of his length is back inside. Lola's legs wobble a little as he's that deep for only the second time. His other hand comes back to her hips and she wiggles her backside around liking him back in. Brian gives a huff and  he pauses. Lola looks over her shoulder wondering what he could be doing. Once she feels the sudden rush of piss rumbling in her bowels she moans out and knows a little too late. Brian lets a gushing piss loose in her. Lola screams out this time as his piss flows into her spreading her ass out a bit more.</p><p>A scary though passes over her mind hoping he didn't balloon her up but as his piss began to flow backwards she was relieved. His urin squirted out from her ass around his dick and splattered over the carpet with a wet patter. The vibrations of his liquid filling and leaving her gives the teen a new sensation that quickly turns her on. His stream trickles from her ass and down her legs. She throws her hand between her legs rubbing furiously at her slit feeling she can get off further. His dick throbs in her ass and the heat coming off his piss is doing it for her in so many ways. Thankfully he's got enough backed up and she's close enough after he licked and partially fucked her ass before. Just before it seems like he'll finish, Lola groans and trops to her arms as her body quivers through another orgasm. Brian finishes off his piss and lifts her up to his chest.</p><p>"I didn't take you as the whore that'd cum from getting an enema."</p><p>"Guess we both figured something new about me then."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Too bad about your piss though. I thought we weren't going to waste any."</p><p>"Who said it was wasted?"</p><p>Brian steps back hkeeping Lola in his grasp and she dangles from his hip. She lets out a laughing scream as her limbs flail less than a foot from the wet carpet.</p><p>"What are you doing Brian? I'm gonna fall."</p><p>"Don't worry, there's no way I'll let go and let this ass get off my dick."</p><p>Lola wraps her legs around him the best she can and is thankful he lowers her enough that she can get her hands on the floor.</p><p>"There's still a nice puddle. best get it before the carpet soaks it all up."</p><p>Brian continues down getting on his knees allowing Lola enough room to get her face up against the floor. Though the opprotunity doesn't stop him from continuing to fuck her ass. Lola moans as Brian puts all six inches of his dick into her piss filled ass. With the extra liquid and orgasm, he's able to pound her rectum out with little push back.</p><p>Not making it easier for her, Lola slurps at the piss on the carpet through her pleasured moans. She's able to suck up a fair amount, enough that she's satisfied with despite losing most of it but she can't quite focus with Brian's dick pounding her ass open. She swallows what she can and pushes off the wet floor, thrusting her hips she meets Brian's impacts.</p><p>Knowing she's really getting into it he gives her more no longer holding back and thrusts with all his might. Lola's voice rises taking his pounding in stride as they both close into a climax.</p><p>"You feel so damn good Lola."</p><p>"You too... so fucking big in my ass. It feels just as good at my pussy."</p><p>"Good cause I'm gonna fuck that next."</p><p>"You gonna cum in my ass?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good." That way I can taste both."</p><p>Brian kisses her, it's one of the only things he can do without losing concentration on his thrust. Another is squeezing her tits. She loves it. His dick slamming in and out of her, his hands squeezing her breasts and nipples, their tongue just shy of going down the other throats. Lola has a miniature black out losing herself in her lover. Her fogged mind coming back just before the end. She squeezes him feeling her orgasm coming. Brian was close too and his thrusts proved it. He wouldn't pull more than half his length out before shoving it back in. His balls slapped against her dripping slit helping both parties. With a simultaneous grunt of ecstasy Brian came and his dick began shooting his load into her ass.</p><p>Thrusting through his orgasm let Lola cum seconds after. She clenched her body pressing her ass as firmly against him as she could muster. Her hazing mind returned seeing more stars and a shroud of white. Her orgasm was strong, so much she didn't feel Brian of his dick in her or as he unloads his seed. It passed and Brian was still. Her ass squeezed his cum out of his length and unlike with his more fluid piss his semen stayed deep in her rectum.</p><p>His dick left her ass and Lola rolled onto her back. She yelped out when she realized she landed in a patch of piss wet floor but didn't move. The scent of his urine lingered and radiated up from under her. She looked down as he climbed on top of her. His dick came to her mouth and she sucked him off. The flavor of his recent semen, piss, her own ass, she tasted all of their flavors on him. She gave a few thrusts bringing his dick to the back of her throat. When she started to gag on him he pulled back.</p><p>"Aren't you going to play with kitty."</p><p>Brian smiled but not as big as she did. He moved down her but not to go straight to her sex. Instead he let his tongue have a turn on her skin. After the time they've spent together she was covered in old &amp; new sweat. The taste of which must have been nice as Brian seemed to want to spend the rest of the day on her. Still coming down from her own orgasm his wet tongue felt dozens of times better on her over-sensitive skin. Goosebumps lay over her whole body as she licked. Starting from her neck to her chest. Her heart continued to beat fast. He moved between her chest which felt the best and when he moved to her breasts but especially under her breasts she thought she might end up cumming again but she didn't, not yet.</p><p>His tongue slicked around her chest and she closed her eyes. She wanted to feel his dick in her pussy before she came down too far and she'd have to work back up to another orgasm. but she didn't. The more he licked her the more she realized she stayed in her blissful state if not gradually got higher. He moved back up her and lifted her arms. It tickled at first and even after a while it did too but when he licked up and over her armpits she felt pleasure she didn't think could come from this. Feeling only an increase she let him do whatever he wanted knowing it could only get better. Brian continues licking almost every inch of his lover's body. Once he was down to her stomach the anticipation of knowing where he was going to inevitably end up brough Lola to a different state of mind than when he started. Moving furthering down to her belly button then fully past her abdomen. He made it to her slit and there was little time after he started licking her clit and pussy's lips before she came. She went light-headed as he went on from there and when he finally did connect their sexes she came almost immediately after.</p><p>He fucked her hard and fast. Her back hitting the soft floor while his body slammed into hers. She clung to him harder than ever before. Every time he was deep and pressing against her cervix she felt like cumming. It was incredible and maddening that he could get her to that point. And when she came again around his dick she couldn't bring herself not to beg for more. She lost track of the time, how many times she came thanks to him, how many times he came, if he came. Her mind focused only on when the next orgasm would come.</p><p>Many climaxes later, almost an hour of sex finally led to both sides calling it quits. They both were drenched in sex and sweat. Weakly making their way to their feet they ventured up the stairs to the bathroom. They were plenty hot enough but the steam and heat of the shower raining down on them was somehow different. Lola stood in front of her large man taking up less space as the water poured over the both of them. While taking turns washing one another they couldn't help but kiss. Groping at the others body washing up fell out of priority before long.</p><p>They were clean enough that showering was an afterthought. Despite the exhaustion they felt they seemed able to go again. Brian didn't waver whe Lola descended his body and soon popped his dick into her mouth. He held her head bobbing along his shaft. She was eager, deliberate in how she sucked his cock. He'd pull back when he reached the end of her mouth but now she was going all the way taking his entire thing in. His hard on pushed down her throat and he groaned out. Now he knew she could take it and enjoyed it as well so knew he'd have to get her to do this again. When he began to finish Lola took all of him for a bit but feeling the first bit of cum flow pulled back. she didn't care if he came but she was going to taste it. She pulled back and jerked when he wasn't in her mouth as more cum flooded her mouth. She savored every drop of his and sucked until she was sure that was all he had left before swallowing all of him at once.</p><p>In exchange Brian then went down on her. The giddy smile she gave him filled his heart &amp; his libido with more than enough fuel to spur on how good he would give. She spread her legs and he lifted her up. Her legs clamped into his head. Her hands went to the glass wall of the shower and the tiles opposite. The shower masked some of her panting and moans but not when she got close. His tongue circled her clit and lashed her sex when not squirming around inside of her. Plus the drumming of water hitting her inner thighs, stomach, breasts, and chest were too great. When she came she came hard and loud. Lola screamed out in pleasure as she came but Brian didn't stop, his tongue kept on and she shivered more. A minute later and she came again. Her arms gave out and he lowered her in the tub licking her more. They didn't expect to go again in the shower but now that they had gone this far it didn't make much sense not to. Brian pushed his dick in and Lola trembled still in the middle of cumming but he was going to make her cum again before he finished too.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower Lola was followed by Brian. They dried off and left the bathroom together. The thought of clothes never crossed their minds. They headed back down to the first floor into the kitchen. After a needed meal the two decided to call it an early night. They've wasted so much energy they couldn't hope to stay up much longer. Lola led Brian to his room and jumped in bed but he didn't follow. He walks over to the close while she plays with herself watching him.</p><p>"Today was something else."</p><p>"You're telling me. You're pretty active for a former virgin."</p><p>"Shut up. I'm passionate. Besides, I'm making up for like two months of pent up sexuality."</p><p>"Figured you be doing that the whole time."</p><p>"I was. But a nice rock hard dick feels much better than just touching myself."</p><p>"Bet you're glad you can say that now."</p><p>"You bet your ass I am."</p><p>Brian walks over to the side of the bed. Lola rolls over onto her stomach to get closer for his kiss. Pulling away he gives her ass a slap and squeeze making her laugh.</p><p>"So what do you got there?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>"That's why I asked, jerk."</p><p>Brian drops a butt plug in front of her.</p><p>"Oooh, toys. Got any for me."</p><p>"Funny."</p><p>"Where does this one go?"</p><p>"Butt."</p><p>"Butt plug. Neat."</p><p>"It vibrates too. Give it a try."</p><p>"What, so you want me to cum in my sleep."</p><p>"As much as I'd love to see you cum in your sleep..."</p><p>"I almost would have expected you to want me as tight as possible."</p><p>"You'll always be tight. But too tight isn't good because then you wouldn't be able to feel good either. And when I'm not inside your sexy little ass, I want you to be thinking about me and what I'd be doing if I was."</p><p>"If I wasn't so tired I'd so fuck you right now."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>She rolls onto her back again.</p><p>"Aren't you going to help me put it in then? I think you might have to lick me a little so I'm not too dry."</p><p>"...Nice try. You can have a lick but I'm beat."</p><p>"Fine, no more sex until tomorrow. But you'd better expect me to ride your dick like there's no tomorrow."</p><p>"Figured. Don't worry. I'll fuck all three of your holes enough that you'll go home in a wheelchair."</p><p>"I'll take you up on that offer, don't test me."</p><p>"I know better."</p><p>Brian lays on the bed with his face against Lola's sex.</p><p>"I thought it was for my ass."</p><p>"Doesn't mean I can't stop for a snack on the way."</p><p>She drops her head back while he gives her pussy a few licks. Then he's down at her ass. He starts by licking her anus and pushes his tongue in. She's easy to get into now so he doesn't spend much time teasing her and slides a finger in then a second. Lola moans as he stretches her open and slides the plug in. The toy goes in four inches and stops at the curve. Once it's in he leaves her ass and plays with her pussy a bit more. Once he's down he comes up and Lola is sure to lick the glistening saliva from his lips and they roll around making out. Lola takes the dominant position stopping the wrestling on top. By which she can feel his dick rising up to her filled ass.</p><p>"Don't even think about it?"</p><p>"I know. I wasn't gonna."</p><p>She kisses him and lays down beside him.</p><p>"But that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun..."</p><p>Lola wraps her hand around his dick giving it a few pumps.</p><p>"And have a snack before bed."</p><p>"Lola."</p><p>"We agreed on no sex. But you didn't say anything about blowjobs."</p><p>He doesn't put up a fight. He sighs and she gives him a peck on his cheek. Brian tries to relax as Lola takes his dick in her mouth and starts working on making him cum. If she wasn't doing it and wasn't so damn good at it he might have fallen asleep by now. But he couldn't now, not with her on his dick making him feel so good. WIth his eyes closer and pupil rolling up to the back of his head he could imagine seeing her head bobbed up and down his manhood. Seeing her flick her hair behind her ears as she's done for as long as he's known her, but when she did it while sucking his dick it was even cuter. He drew close while she sucked and played with his nuts in her hand. He grunted a bit and went limp. His dick throbbed in her mouth filling up with his hot cum. She lifted her hand from his sack and used it to slowly stroke up his length milking more and more of his semen into her mouth. She gradually drifted off into slumber feeling her swallow his load with his dick still in her mouth. Lola came back up layed her arm over his chest, the faint smell of his semen coming from her mouth as she kissed his cheek again.</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>he tilts his head over and kisses her on the forehead then down on her lips.</p><p>"You know, you're getting too good at that."</p><p>"Then that means you'll never stop me."</p><p>"...God help me then."</p><p>It doesn't take long before both are drifting off and then they're both asleep. When the morning comes Lola wakes up feeling somewhat refreshed after a good night of rest. Her body is a bit sore after so much exercise but she loves how yesterday happened and today would be no different. Stretching a bit in the bed she groans then turns on her side. Brian is still out next to her. A smile comes over her face seeing his cock hard and twitching in his sleep. The thought of doing something and giving him a nice wake-up present came to mind but she decided she could wait until after she ate something to satisfy her grumbling stomach.</p><p>Lola gets out of the bed, grabs her phone from off the nightstands, and heads for the kitchen. She was glad to see Brian was sweet enough to buy some of her favorite cereals for her visit. She takes a box and pours herself a bowl. She finishes off grabbing some orange juice and milk. Brain comes downstairs when she finds out there's nowhere near enough milk getting to barely wet her cereal.</p><p>"Hey, Bri. You're out of milk."</p><p>"I knew I forgot something."</p><p>"My mom does the same thing. You should try writing down a list before you go out."</p><p>"Would you believe I was distracted?"</p><p>"By what?"</p><p>"My mind was on my girlfriend. I haven't got to spend as much time with her as I'd like."</p><p>"Mmmm. I'll buy that."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Brian kisses her on her cheek then passes by her grabbing himself a glass of juice. Lola spins around in her swiveling stool getting a peek at Brian's dick still hard after waking up.</p><p>"Do you always wake up like that?"</p><p>"What, tired?"</p><p>"Hard."</p><p>He glances down and smiles.</p><p>"That all you thinking about?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Usually."</p><p>He puts the carton back in the refrigerator looking back at Lola's grin.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There's no milk."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"So you'll have to give me some."</p><p>"You're incorrigible, you know that."</p><p>"I know what I like."</p><p>He comes over and she kisses him while she climbs off the stool. He hates letting her go away when they're kissing but he can settle for her moving lower down his body. Lola goes straight for his morning wood leaving his chest and stomach with a few kisses along the way. Her lips wrap around him and she quickly goes to work. Seeing as she was already sucking him off she would have gone through with getting him in bed. At least now she knew to check for milk the night before.</p><p>Following a full day of practice when Brian pulls on the back of her head she takes more of his dik into her mouth without issue. When he reaches the back of her mouth she holds out as his dick slides down her throat. her starts giving her a few thrusts as he fucks her throat. Between that and him just coming up short in her mouth Lola takes a few deep inhales and exhales through her nose. Brian was impressed at how good she was at this by now and looked forward to more. Lola pulled her head back and used her hands to occupy him.</p><p>"You know you really should keep an eye on the milk."</p><p>"...Don't worry. I'm about to give you some fresh milk."</p><p>Lola smiles and hops back on. She takes him in and lets him go as deep in her throat as he can. Her throat feels like it's on fire stretching out to take his hot log.</p><p>"Shit... Give me your bowl."</p><p>Lola comes off with a small gag and a strand of spittle hanging from her lip. She grabs her bowl of cereal while Brian finishes himself off. In a few seconds he's shooting his cum all over her breakfast. When he's done he puts it back in Lola's mouth as she cleans up the remains of his load.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Anytime. I just wish you were over every time I ran out of milk."</p><p>"I thought you'd say every morning. Then I could handle your daily problem."</p><p>Brian playfully waves his still erect cock in front of her face as she tries to get it back in her mouth.</p><p>"I think it's still a problem."</p><p>Before she can get it Brian pulls her in for a kiss almost causing her to drop her bowl.</p><p>"...Then let me do it again. You could use it and my cereal's still a little dry."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Brian grabs the bowl in her hands and brings it down to his dick. Right after he starts to pee in the bowl letting a few splashes of his piss tickle Lola's abdomen. She laughs to herself realising what he's doing as his urine fills up the bowl.</p><p>"There you go. Fresh as always."</p><p>"Hot cereal."</p><p>"It's more warm. Let it soak up and it'll turn into cool oatmeal."</p><p>He moves behind her lifting her up onto the stool.</p><p>"So you should hurry before it gets cold."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Just checking."</p><p>Lola starts eating from her piss &amp; cum filled breakfast bowl while Brian spreads her thin legs in the stool. He grips the hooks of the plug and works it out of her ass. Lola moans out as her ass struggles to let the toy go.</p><p>"Looks like you're ass got used to it being inside."</p><p>Her anus stretched open and gives it out leaving strands of shimmering lubricant from her gaping asshole. The sensation of her wide hole trying to close pushes Lola over the edge and she lets out her own stream of piss. Brian brings his face between her cheeks slurping up her mess and drinking it as she lets her liquid loose in his mouth. She slows down to a small trickle and when she's done he licks her clean and the small puddles of piss on the stool seat. After he puts the glossed butt plug in his mouth cleaning off Lola's juices.</p><p>"How's it taste."</p><p>"You'll find out."</p><p>Brian pushes up against her back and sticks his tongue into her mouth. She wags her tongue against his, tasting her piss and asshole on him. His hot dick presses against her cold back and his stomach. It sends shivers up her back. and she's so turned on by him she can't fight the urge to proposition him. Lola pushes the bowl further down the table and spreads her legs further using the stool as support. Brian doesn't give a word in response but she can feel the tip of his cock rubbing up against her slit. She cries out once he's pushing inside. Brian hooks an arm under her leg and reaches up grabbing one chest and starts fucking her just the way she wanted. While he's pounding her pussy open to match her ass he bends her over the table and pulls out leaving his nubile love craving more. He brings the plug back to her ass and with a little pushback from her ass he shoves the whole thing back up her sphinkter then goes right back to fucking her pussy. She scratches the white tile surface of the counter top and screams out at the first orgasm of the day.</p><p>To have a bit more fun Brian pulls the plug out of her ass again and start to fuck her ass with it, pushing it in until her ass swallows it up to the hookes then pulling it out soon after while his dick rests in her cunny. After several faux thrusts her ass the toy is dripping more and more of her body's lube and he just has to taste her again. He pulls out not wanting to leave her pussy gaping and hungry for him to fill it back up but his tongue controlled him.</p><p>Brian buries his tongue in her ass cleaning up and down her anal walls. Once he's had his fill he stands back up and slides his dick in, forgoing the plug and pumps his dick in her rear. Lola moans out against the foggy counter as he drills her ass then quickly goes back to her pussy. Having both holes stuffed and stretched one after the other is agonizingly pleasurable and Lola climaxes again spasming in the counter as he keeps on until he's ready to cum. Brian pulls out and moves to the other side of the counter. Lola lifts her head getting a face full of cum spraying over her. His gooey load drips from her face, what lands in her mouth and on her extended tongue she swallows right away, the rest lands on the counter &amp; she goes licking it up.</p><p>Brina disappears as she's licking the tile clean and feels him giving her sweaty body a collection of kisses. He starts at her ass hanging off the edge after he's given both cheeks a stinging but enjoyable slap. The kisses move from her open holes and continue up her crack. Trailing up her spine and goosebump covered back to her neck as he pulls her hair to the side out of the way. He lets his tongue kiss her next moving across her neck down her back while she feels his dick enter her pussy again.</p><p>Just when she thinks nothing else will come after he goes back to fucking her ass and shrieks in delight as she ends up cumming again. Brain fucks both of her holes again for a bit longer. The feeling of his balls twitching as he rears another orgasm he picks Lola up and turns her over. She goes with him as he starts to fuck her, her legs wrapping around his wide hips and shoving her tongue down his throat until he cums. When he does he pulls her off steering her down on the table again and finishes himself off. Another powerful load bursts out and slaps against her tits. The viscous white semen drips down her body to the countertop in puddles.</p><p>Lola wraps her hands around his limp dick and strokes it until she's sure he's finished all the way then slides back and laps up his cum as he sits and watches her. She folds her hair behind her ears and when it still gets in the way he flips it. Brian watches her licking up his cum and presents his dick which she shoved into her mouth sucking off until he pulls it out then she returns to the counter. Once it's clean she starts scooping up his cum from her body &amp; face with her fingers.</p><p>"You are one messy eater."</p><p>"Maybe next time you'll put it all in one place then."</p><p>"I figured you'd like a challenge."</p><p>Brian kisses her tasting her tongue covered it in a mix of spit, piss, and cum. He reaches over her and squeezes her ass cheeks and give each another slap.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat too?"</p><p>"Just let me grab something special."</p><p>Brina forces himself to leave her waiting on the counter for him. He goes into the refrigerator and gets a couple things. Lola watches with anticipation at what he could be grabbing. She plays with her herself until he's got everything and smiles with excitement.</p><p>"I thought you could use some fruit with your cereal."</p><p>"And the whipped cream."</p><p>"It goes great with just about everything."</p><p>Brian places the collection of fruit next to her but keeps the can of whipped cream in hand.</p><p>She rolls around watching him move around her stopping on her back.</p><p>"I like seeing you like this."</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Just missing one thing."</p><p>"Your dick in my mouth."</p><p>Brian chuckles and she scoffs. He shakes up the can then sprays some of the cream on his dick.</p><p>"Thought you'd like a snack to."</p><p>Lola pulls on his thighs pulling him in and he slides his dick into her upside down mouth. His limp member curses up into her mouth with the added whipped cream passing over her tongue adding a new flavor to the mixture the two have built up already. The way she works his dick around in her mouth it doesn't take long before he's hard again.</p><p>"Hmmmm... I'll take that as you like it."</p><p>"Yeah. But I don't see how fruit will help if there's not much room left."</p><p>"You've got plenty of room. I'm not even in your ass."</p><p>When the realization of what he means comes to her he cups her face.</p><p>"I bet I look like a taste dish then."</p><p>"You're only missing a silver platter. But I'm still going to eat every bit of you."</p><p>"Please start at my ass."</p><p>"I plan to."</p><p>As he instructs Lol turns around exposing her holes to him but keeps herself propped up with her arms so she can watch him as he does it. Brian brings the nozzle of the can to her ass and with a quick rush from the cold treat spraying into her hot hole Lola lets out a squeal. It trails off into a muffled moan as he keeps the cream flowing in for a few seconds before stopping. The chill of the whipped cream thrills her a bit too much and she clenches down squirting some of it out onto the counter. Brian leans in and licks it up bringing his lips to her ass next. She tries her best not to release more but as his tongue explores the entrance of her she faulters and shoots more of the whipped cream out into his mouth. Brian reacts by sucking at her hole forcing more of the cream to come out and seeing more shivers up Lola's frame.</p><p>He's cleaned out a good amount of what he put in and figures it's time he refill her. he lifts the can back up to her and with the distinctive sound of the nozzle releasing the whipped cream Lola moans out as her ass if filled up with more of the desert. This time he stops a bit short though and pulls the nozzle out. Lola opens her eyes when she hears a plastic click. Brian then introduces her to something else as he take a stem from a carton lifting up a bundle of grapes.</p><p>Lola tilts her head watching with glee as he plucks a few free and moves back to her ass. She feels him press one of the small purple orbs to her ass and it slides in followed by his thumb. The cream is easily moveable, slowly melting in the heat of her ass but the grape it's fully solid as is the second and third. He tops her off with a bit more whipped cream. The snack begins leaking a bit from her asshole and he moves in quick. His tongue licks up the little bit of cream escaping them starts licking at her pussy.</p><p>"I want to see if you can push them out."</p><p>"Pervert."</p><p>"But you're going to do it."</p><p>Lola bites her bottom lip giving her rectum a small clench. She squeezes but all she can manage is to squirt out a bit of cream and no fruit.</p><p>"Come on. I know you can do it. Your ass is tight enough now."</p><p>"It's not that easy."</p><p>Lola strains a bit more squeezing a bit more cream out onto Brian's tongue then it stops. She pushes more and with a pop and squirt one of the grapes lands in Brian's mouth. He eats it and licks up the cream after.</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>"See. I told you."</p><p>Brina circles his tongue around her anus while he does the same to her clit with his thumb.</p><p>"Next one."</p><p>Lola keeps going soon spitting out the second grape he put in then the first right after. After the success she laughs in triumph.</p><p>"That's my girl."</p><p>Brian begins eating out her cunt as he pushes more grapes into her.</p><p>"Anghhh! Why?!"</p><p>"I want to see you do it again. Then we can try something else."</p><p>He stops after getting a small handful of 8 in her ass then fills her up with a bit of cream. But before she can try to get them out he grabs ahold of her waist and lifts her her up.</p><p>"Fuck. Brian?"</p><p>He turns her around once again."</p><p>"I'm not a turntable."</p><p>"But you look sexy as hell."</p><p>Lola struggles to get comfortable in her new position with Brian folding her over herself. By the time he's done she's got a good look at her sex. He dangles his hard dick over her face.</p><p>"Alright. Try it now."</p><p>Lola grabs onto his dick and strokes it with one of her hands as she attempts it. A bit of cream comes out and falls down landing on her face. She lets out a shriek as it lands on her face and his cock. He laughs at her reaction which slightly annoys her.</p><p>"Asshole!"</p><p>"Come on. That was all on you."</p><p>"Jerk."</p><p>"Try to get it in your mouth this time."</p><p>Lola does and pushes getting more cream to come out but this time Brian is sure to lick it from her ass before it falls.</p><p>"Hey! You said me."</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you were ready. And I cou;dn't help myself."</p><p>"Well back off. You want me to do it."</p><p>Brian pulls away from her ass and Lola gives it another shot. She squirts out more of it and manages to catch most of it in her mouth the rest falling just a bit away from her mouth which Brian licks off from her cheeks. Trying not to be distracted by him she pushes out one of the grapes. It misses her mouth by an inch and it hits Brian's head making her laugh. He picks it up with his teeth and drops it in her mouth leading to a kiss.</p><p>"You got it?"</p><p>"I've got it."</p><p>Brian moves out of the way as she keeps going. The second time she gets two grapes close together as they fall from her ass together. She catches them in her mouth and Brian descends again. During their kissing she passes the two grapes to him and he eats them. The rest that follow she eats in front of him after pushing them out.</p><p>"Too easy. What else you got?"</p><p>Before he answers Lola's phone starts ringing besides them.</p><p>"That's probably my mom calling to say good morning."</p><p>"Hello mama."</p><p>Lola slaps his guy and grabs her phone."</p><p>"And don't try anything like yesterday."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>She rolls her eyes as she picks up the call."</p><p>"Hello... Good morning mom... No she's still asleep, how's grandma...?</p><p>Brian takes the moment to grab a banana from the basket. When he comes back he pushes his dick into Lola's mouth unexpectedly muffling her speech. Before she can do anything in retaliation he pulls it out.</p><p>"...No mom, just put some food in my mouth ...I know, you taught me better ...but you do it too."</p><p>Lola takes a swipe at Brian but he moves away missing her hit. She goes back to the call and he finishes peeling the banana. When he steps back to her she gets a punch to his leg. He looks down and sees her flash her tongue at him. Now flat on the counter top again Lola mouths for him to stop as he turns her around but he doesn't. Lola chews on her bottom lip as the conversation goes on longer than she can bear. Brian's tongue lashies over her pussy. She pushes down on his head to relent but he doesn't and she struggles to hold out against the pleasure she's receiving.</p><p>Brian licks lower to her sweet asshole pleasing himself watching her. Though he does leave her alone for a second, as long as it takes him to spread her legs further and bring the peeled banana to where he left off. Lola bites her wrist to hush her squeal but still lets out a muffled pitch as the fruit penetrates her dripping anus. She thinks it's something else but after a few inches she knows it's not his shape inside her and she can guess what it is instead.</p><p>"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later... I love you..."</p><p>When she lets out a deep moan he's sure she's ended the call. Brian pushes more inside getting a little over half of it in her ass before the pressure she puts on it risks crushing it. He pulls it out and gradually pushes it back in.</p><p>"How's your mom?"</p><p>"...I'm gonna kill you."</p><p>"That's nice. Do you want to do that before or after we finish?"</p><p>Lola puts her phone down and Brian pushes the banana deeper.</p><p>"Babe?"</p><p>"I'm thinking."</p><p>He's up to where he was before reaching an indent in the fruit but as Lola relaxes he's able to get an inch deeper before reaching the peels.</p><p>"Ahhh! Baise! Deeper."</p><p>"So after."</p><p>"After you take me home. I'll kill you then. I want the rest of my weekend first."</p><p>"What if you stayed here."</p><p>"Don't push your luck."</p><p>"Deeper it is."</p><p>Without removing it Brian peels the last bit of the banana and pushes it further into Lola's ass.</p><p>"Think you can get it out without turning it into mush."</p><p>"Watch me."</p><p>"You know I will."</p><p>Brian slides two fingers into her cunny and works over her G-spot while letting his thumb message her clitoris.</p><p>"I want to see you do it before you cum."</p><p>Lola immediately feeling the pleasure of his fingers clenches his arm. He makes it worse by popping one of her nipples into his mouth and teases it going back and forth from using his teeth and tongue.</p><p>"I feel you can do it before... I win either way if you can't."</p><p>"I bet you do."</p><p>Brian kisses her and she nips at his lip.</p><p>"Don't enjoy it too much."</p><p>"Then stop rubbing me so fucking good."</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>Lola's mouth opens as the teen moans out a gasp of bliss. It takes everything she has not to tense up and ruin the fun early but Brian's fingers know just how to make her do just that. She messages her other breast and her body starts gyrating. Her hips movements and vocals get him hard and ready to fuck her but he holds himself back too at least for now. Lola pushes out around a third of the banana when he decides to have even more fun.</p><p>The teens breathing has become a low panting as she feels Brian's presence step away. She's torn between missing it already and a bit of joy that she can focus on the banana now. But brian has no intentions of leaving her sex alone. he climbs up onto the counter with her. Lola can guess what he's about to do and okay with losing out on the challenge but doesn't give up either. He turns her over pulling her by her hips slamming her sex onto his rod. Lola screams out as his cock rams into her cervix and she's hit by a wave of pleasure. He pounds into her to his heart's content watching as she holds onto the edge of the counter forcing more of the banana and the remains of her sweet enema out.</p><p>Close to an orgasm Lola pushes out half the fruit length only for Brian to push it back in. The depth of it makes Lola's body shiver. She goes stiff as the sensation overwhelms her to her core. Brian wraps an arm around her pinching her nipple between his thumb &amp; index digit. Lola tilts her head to take his tongue in her mouth and hold him tight slowly losing herself in ecstasy. Taken to her limits Lola wails out in response to her orgasm writhing in her lover's grasp. Brian licks along the side of her neck savoring the salty sheen of her sweat as he catches the banana squeezed out of her ass.</p><p>Brain brings the lengthy deformed fruit to her mouth. She gives a weak casual look at the length of the curved fruit dripping strings of her asses lubricant &amp; melted whipped cream. Almost as soon as he's presented it Lola sticks out her tongue circling it around the tip. As he pushes it closer Lola takes it in her mouth sucking on the pale banana as she would Brian. He gives her more and gives her his own length to the brink while doing the same in her throat. And as he expected she came again digging her nails into his arm &amp; moaning as she shook on his cock. Brain tipping over the edge as well pulled out of her getting the teen to whimper at his absence. He strokes his meat between her thighs &amp; soaked pussy until he's shooting out his massive load over the collection of fruit in front of them.</p><p>The remains of his semen drip out onto Loa's legs as she grinds against Brian's cock. After he's truly done cumming his limp cock slips from between Lola's legs. The girl bends over giving her boyfriend a good look at her open holes while she dines out on the cum covered fruit. Unable to resist the allure of her perfect ass he drops his face between her spread open cheeks.</p><p>Practically worshiping every inch of the teen beautiful ass, Brian licks her rear and drags his teeth over her skin. Following his thorough fucking her typical palewhite cheeks glow a pinkish red and all the attention he's giving it simply deepens her complection. His tongue then ventures to her dripping wet snatch making the girl bellow out a muffled moan, her mouth full of her man's sweet and salty snack. Brain moves to her pussy getting Lola to make even more wild animals like moans of bliss. Then he goes to her asshole, licks her entrance and dives his tongue into her heat. Feeling him all over her like this has her in heaven from start to finish. Once he makes her cum again he continues on. Sniffing at her climaxing sex then up to her ass. The fragrance of all he's put into her this morning radiates from her anus and he goes back in for another taste, he can't get enough of it. But he does move onward licking up the crack of her ass and to the small of her back. He lets his fingers have another turn stuffing each of her two holes with two fingers each until she's begging for more and she reaches another one. Lola's flat on her stomach after cumming once again. Left in a daze of euphoria Brian kisses up Lola's back from where he left off stopping on her neck. The slightest touch sends more pleasure up her body.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I'm gonna go get cleaned up and head to the store."</p><p>"...Whatever you do, don't grab any milk."</p><p>"Of course. I take it you'd rather milk me instead."</p><p>Brian slides off the counter running his hand up Lola's body from her legs to the back up her head until he's face to face with her. The two kiss while savoring the taste of one another's mouth with neither wanting to part from the other.</p><p>When Brian comes back Lola is waiting for him on the couch. He's barely in the house for a minute and she's already all over him, stripping her older boyfriend down into his birthday suit. With the spare time of him gone she was able to conjure up a few more things she wanted to do with him. One of the first was returning the favor to him. Lola jumps up on Brian clinging on as he brings her to the couch.</p><p>For now she's in full control and he follows her command. Lola lays him down on the couch spreading his legs wide open as she takes his flaccid member in hand and begins working it over until he's ready. Letting her do all of the work, Brian relaxes as his girlfriend sucks on his cock and balls getting a rise out of him. With his cock twitching to life she makes Brian lift his leg over the back of the couch. His dick is nearing being fully erect and she has him where she wants him.</p><p>Lola grabs the can of whipped cream from the coffee table besides the couch. She lets out a playful giggle as he sprays the nozzle covering Brian's asshole with a topping of it. her tongue then comes down licking her lovers anus clean and lingering making sure to get it all. She gives a second coating over his sack taking both of his nuts in her mouth and swishing him around in the cool cream. Her playful playing has Brian's dick in raging uproar, throbbing against her forehead to no end. Not leaving it unattended for long she lays it down over his large belly and sprays a long line up the base of him that she slowly licks off. She moves up to his face and with a subtle nip of his lip he opens his mouth taking a deposit of the delicious dessert. But before Lola heads back down his body she makes sure she's licked his mouth clean leaving only the taste of her mouth on his tongue.</p><p>Back at his ass she licks his hole open and slides a finger in making enough room for the nozzle to poke in as she fills some of his ass with the whipped cream and trails it out covering his asshole with more of it. Brian lets out a groan as Lola slurps the mess of cream from his anus. Her nose tickling and brushing against his balls while jerking his hard on. After eating all of the whipped cream from Brian she continues on licking his asshole until he's open enough for her tongue to squirm its way inside with ease.</p><p>Assured his head is floating around in the clouds, Lola intends on bringing him back. She comes up leaving his anus dripping wet. Filling her mouth full of more cream she lowers herself onto his dick. He instantly pushes for more space and forces most of it down her throat and she swallows it. The rest covers his burning length in a bath of the chilled treat.</p><p>Going all the way she takes his full length in her mouth. Both moan, Brian taken over by the contrasting temperatures in her mouth and Loa sucking Brian off enjoying the flavors she's engourging herself with. The taste is only added to when Brian starts cumming. he grunts as his orgasm comes and his semen is shot into her mouth and down her throat. Lola feels his load joining what's left in her mouth and takes him all the way in her throat letting almost all of the whipped cream and semen slide down her esophagus. Her face turns red having his thick shaft stretching out her throat but she keeps his package nice and snug in her maw until all of his cum has been let out.</p><p>Though that's not all he lets out as he holds into her head and relieves his bladder down her throat. Lola squeezes his thighs as her stomach is flooded in his piss. But she still swallows it without any sign of stopping. Now Brian's moans are at their peak as he lets out hours of stored urine, the last time coming when he gave Lola a special bowl of cereal for breakfast. Now it was past noon and he was glad he had the chance to piss down her throat. And like his cum, his stream of piss shortened out after close to a minute. Lola was a bright violet as he gave her a few thrusts straining his dick to empty it completely in her. Lola comes up off his dick coughing and spitting up a bit of the sexual mix.</p><p>"...You could have warned me"</p><p>"Don't you like it when I piss down your throat."</p><p>"...I would have taken a deeper breath."</p><p>She stands up next to the couch still recovering from her massive throatpie.</p><p>"Need some water."</p><p>"...Need to wash it down with something."</p><p>Lola couches into her hand then bends over and grabs a glass from the table. Brian notices a second after that it's empty and is curious to see what she's doing. He likes where it's headed though when he brings the cup between her legs and spreads her pussy folds. Her pink cunny drips her juices all over her thighs but she's planning on filing the clear glass with something else. They both watch at beaded breath, Brian watching Loa piss in the glass and Lola watching him stare. Her piss fills up the glass quickly and he starts thinking she won't stop until it's long overfilled.</p><p>Lola gets to the point holding in the rest of her urine leaving less than an inch of free space in the glass. She climbs on top of him laying her cunny on his face and taps it. He's glad to help finish her off and takes her piss, swallowing it in a series of small gulps. Lola grinds his face increasing her pleasure while pissing down his throat but tries not to enjoy it too much and risks spilling the glass.</p><p>Once she's done she lets him licks her cunt leaving none of her slightly yellow liquid left. Still staying on his face though she runs her hand and fingers over the top of his head still watching him with a smile. Then she tilts and knocks back the glass. Her neck swelling momentarily with each gulp she takes. The dark haired teen is done after taking about ten gulps and licks the rim of the glass as her piss trickles out of the glass onto her tongue.</p><p>Brian sits up seconds from taking her like a beast in heat but she puts a hand on his chest still not done with him. She lifts herself up and brings the glass back to her pussy. With a bit left Lola strat to pee in the glass again. While she waits until she's let out every drop, Lola gives him a small taste of her piss drenched mouth. Brian is restrais just enough not to wreck what she's doing but after her display he's fighting himself and every urge he has. The patter of her piss ends with a few drops and she lifts it back up. The glass is filled a bit less than half.</p><p>She lifts it up to his face and gives the glass a spin showing off the last of her piss before pouring it into her mouth. Thinking he's missed out he smiles when Lola entices him with a finger wag. Her mouth is still full of piss and she wants him to taste it with her. The two come together and kiss swapping the piss around in their mouth. But as they do Brian gives up on holding back. He picks Lola up keeping their mouths together while he guides his aching dick to her pussy. She moans into the piss filled kiss and scratches his back feeling his dick start hammering into her. After the second orgasm she blacked out unsure of how long they were going at it. But after cumming again she came to see stars on the ceiling like she had before. She was on top of him riding him with all her strength. Her sweaty body clapped against his. When she looked down based on how much sweat was covering him. She guessed they may have been at it for an hour or more but she wasn't sure. All she knew was her pussy was sore and Brian was about to cum and at some point he switched holes and was deep in her ass.</p><p>Lola squeezed her breasts and nipples marveling in whichever orgasm she was experiencing. Brian thrusted into her a couple more times then grunted out. He was cumming and filling her ass with his cum though it didn't feel like it was the first time. His head collapses into the cushion of the couch and he pants out his exhaustion. Lola felt a numbness in her lower half, the two have been fucking for so long they were on the verge of passing out. But as she felt his member limp in her ass and she looked over to the table seeing the glass she pissed in earlier half filled but with cum the time lost began returning to her. They rutted like no tomorrow. She still wasn't sure how many orgasms he had but remembered some of the positions he took her in and where. If she put 2 and 2 together she could guess she was easily in double digits but figured the fact that she did cum enough to temporarily forget about it, she was satisfied.</p><p>Another recalled though was the many times Brian had either shot a load directly into the glass after cumming or when she held it to one of her three holes and let it fill up afterwards. They were filthy so they definitely were deep into a sexual haze. As Lola took the deep breaths she would after cumming she reached over almost falling off her boyfriend and to the floor. As one foot hits the floor the atrope sets in and she snatches the jizz filled glass. Using all the strength she has left she lifts herself up and holds the glass to her ass. She clenches but her gaping ass refuses to close on command forcing her to wait a little before his latest batch of spunk poured out of her hole and into the swirling pool.</p><p>While she strained to get his cum out of her sore bum she squirted out a stream of piss. The fact that she had more let her know that it was hours later, at least four. If they were going at it on and off again for that long she could figure that's why she felt so out of it. Hunched over watching as the last of his anal creampie and her piss dripped from her she stretches out.</p><p>"Fuck... I'm so tired..."</p><p>...You and me both. I hope you got your fill."</p><p>Lola lifts the glass seeing it close to where it was when she first peed in it."</p><p>"...Do you think you've got any left?"</p><p>"...Bring it here."</p><p>Lola sets the glass on his stomach and he tilts his soft cock back. The tip of it lays on the rim of the glass and with a bit of a strain he lets some urine into the glass though he has less than her to offer. To thank his cock she kisses it and then his balls.</p><p>"I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Any time, just... give me like a week's notice. I'll get some steroids to keep up with you."</p><p>Brian sits up wiping his drenched forehead and the sweat stinging his eyes.</p><p>"Shower then dinner."</p><p>"How about a bath instead. Then we don't have to stand."</p><p>"That's why I love you."</p><p>He gets up giving a kiss to her temple and walks off into the kitchen. Lola watches him until he rounds the corner then spins the concoction of piss and jizz around in the glass before taking a few swallows of it. Intending on taking her time she can't help but keep swallowing until there's nothing left and she's left to lick the remains from the glass.</p><p>"You know, you're really good with that tongue of yours."</p><p>"No complaints."</p><p>"You going to join me?"</p><p>"Actually, I don't even feel like I can walk. I think me leg fell asleep."</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Lola sets the glass down before Brian scoops her up in his arms.</p><p>"Mhmm!"</p><p>"Still can't feel it."</p><p>"No, not I do and it feels so much worse. Why would you let me talk you into this."</p><p>"Look at you. I know you've seen yourself in a mirror. If you asked me to fuck you on a bed of nails I'd say yes. I can carry you up a flight of stairs."</p><p>"That's so sweet. But you're so stupid."</p><p>"And you're kind of heavy."</p><p>"Jerk. You didn't have a problem lifting me before."</p><p>"Before I still had a gallon of fluid inside me which incidentally you drank. Now you've got a stomach full of cum &amp; piss, half of which is yours."</p><p>"But I bet you'd watch me do it again."</p><p>"And I'd fuck your little ass all over again. Next time."</p><p>"...I'm okay with that. I think I like having my kitty to myself, for now. Hopefully I'll be able to walk after today. I'll just have to pace myself the next time."</p><p>The two lovers kiss before Brian carries Lola upstairs and into the bathroom. Inside she runs a nice hot bath for Brian to climb into with her following in on top of him. As she sits she bumps her head on the faucet making him laugh so she splashes some watcher in his face.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Watch yourself now. They say bathrooms are the most dangerous place in the home."</p><p>"Is the cause murder?"</p><p>Lola extends her arms out to the rim of the tub getting comfortable as the steaming water eases her body. To mess around she lifts her legs up and sets them on Brian's chest.</p><p>"So, is this supposed to be a cleansing bath?"</p><p>"More recreational. Probably better than an ice bath for now."</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just took you for more of a romantic is all. No candles. No rose petals."</p><p>"I think someone's stardom is going to to her head."</p><p>"No foot rub."</p><p>"Brian watches her lift one of her feet up and taps his nose.</p><p>"I thought you couldn't feel your legs much."</p><p>"Guess the water is helping then."</p><p>He chuckles moving past her innocent smile and starts to rub her foot.</p><p>"Aww, you are a romantic."</p><p>"Don't be a kiss-up."</p><p>"I can make it up to you."</p><p>"I don't think you can hold your breath underwater that long."</p><p>Getting what he's hinting at she splashes him again only to get a face full of water back.</p><p>"I'm too sore for anything right now."</p><p>"I know. But I hope you'll have just one more in you before bed."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Good. Then I'll just wait until then."</p><p>Lola lifts herself up letting the water cascade from her sexy features. She pulls her hair back, folding her wet locks behind her ears and stands over him letting him soak up all of her.</p><p>"You know Even with all of that I might not be able to."</p><p>"And I said I can wait."</p><p>Lola turns around and crouches down on top of him laying down on her back across his chest. Brian wraps his arms around her as she snuggles her head against him.</p><p>"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy this."</p><p>Lola finds his cock floating weightless in the water and slides it between her thighs.</p><p>"The water feels so good."</p><p>"It's not the only thing feeling though is it."</p><p>You may not be getting hard but I like feeling it."</p><p>She then slides onf of his hands down to her sex.</p><p>"And I know you like feeling me. And I can still go."</p><p>Giving in once more Brian rubs his fingers over her clit feeling her breathing in and out on top of him. Soon after he slides a finger inside of her and his other hand caresses her tit to give her chest some attention.</p><p>"You're such a little whore."</p><p>"Mhmmm! Yes I am. But you made me like this. You do it so good and your dick feels amazing."</p><p>"You say it like you haven't been inside your holes before. You know how addictive you can be."</p><p>"Then we're just a slutty little pair."</p><p>"I'm fine with that."</p><p>Lola moans out again and Brian starts kissing her shoulder and neck. Her hands squeeze at his forearm. Her legs close shut as his finger pushes in deeper and she's turned on further. The heat of the water surrounding her body and Brian's fingering builds up yet another orgasm. The water ripples to the teens involuntary movements &amp; becomes an erratic series of waves when she finally does climax.</p><p>"Happy...?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>Lola rolls over onto her stomach laying on top of Brian.</p><p>"You're the best..."</p><p>Lola kisses him, getting him to make out with her for a beat when suddenly she pops up.</p><p>"...Looks like I can still get you hard after all."</p><p>Brian wraps his arms around her again one sliding up her submerged back while the other squeezes her slippery ass. She squeezes her legs applying some pressure on his hard length then goes back to making out with him.</p><p>"So you can. Should never have doubted you."</p><p>"Damn straight."</p><p>Spending some more time resting up in the bath, Brian &amp; Lola get out feeling better than when they went in. By the time they're in bed, virtually all of the aches and pains have become a distant memory. Brain drops down on his back with a full stomach. Lola makes her way on top of him straddling his naked body.</p><p>"Sad your weekend is over?"</p><p>"Kind of. But we made a lot of memories. And the night isn't over yet."</p><p>Lola grinds her hips rubbing her already wet slit over his cock. In a short moment his dick is rising up pressing against her folds but she doesn't relent but thrusts her weight harder. She rocks against his erection pinned to his stomach under her watching as he drops his head back.</p><p>"Come on Brian, I didn't think you'd let me finish you off like this."</p><p>"I wasn't gonna. But you feel so good when you do this so I thought I'd let you go for a bit longer."</p><p>Lola pushes up off his body with one leg to free his manhood and takes it in her hand.</p><p>"Spoil sport."</p><p>"I don't know how many times I have you before you go out on me this time. I need to get every last bit from you."</p><p>"Have I left you unsatisfied before?"</p><p>"Touché. Fine, then give me something that I'll really remember. You said your neighbors aren't home. So why don't you fuck me and make me scream your name."</p><p>"So you want me to make you scream huh?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe. If you can."</p><p>"You know. The funny thing is, I know you're playing. But you're right."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I can give you a night you'll remember."</p><p>Brian sits up lifting Lola up with him but she opts to lay down on her back. She flashes him an innocent smile as he pulls her close by her waist. His dick slides against her wet folds throbbing against her. The two exchange a mutual look as Brian guides the tip of his length back and into her sex. Lola moans as she bites her lip. His length slides in hitting past her G-spot. To keep on it he pushes half of his cock into her stretching out her pussy with each half thrust.</p><p>She starts playing with her breasts watching Brian give her so much pleasure. Her face lights up a brilliant pink the more he hits into her and Brian cups her cheek. The lust filled smile she gives him in return brings him closer. He kisses her now, sliding deeper into her cunny and filling her up with the rest of him. His full slow thrusts stay steady momentarily increasing in speed but slowing down as well. Lola hooks her arms under his and squeezes his body trying to stay somewhat composed as she closes in on an orgasm.</p><p>The orgasm comes after Brian picks up his speed a second time and she screams out his name. As she begins cumming Brian slams his dick in as deep in her as he can get. His rod throbing against every inch of her sex and cervix. As a result her pussy squeezes his cock up to his resting sack as she spasms under his heavy body.</p><p>The climax also pushed her to release a small amount of urine out as well. Brian looks down as a small stream of piss squirts from her over his dick. He lifts himself up and takes her with him. It lasts for just a second, but long enough for him to lift her up by her waist further and bend her legs up. He stands up on the bed watching the girl let out a bit more piss that sprays up hitting the bottom of his stomach before splattering back down onto their sexes and trickling down her body.</p><p>Brian slides his cock out of her pussy watching as her pink hole tries to close. By now he'd gotten used to seeing her gaping cunny open like this. The same went for her ass. With her tight teen ass already spread open a bit he looks down at the hooks of the butt plug poking out. He pulls it out spreading her second hole open and puts it in his mouth. The toy tasting of her ass did make him want to taste the genuine thing but with her hole opening and closing in front of him and with his cock still coated in her girl cum he pressed his head to her rear hole. With all the sex they've done over the weekend and the toy he'd gifted her, she was loose enough to slide into but still tight enough for him to feel her ass trying in vain to squeeze something so big out.</p><p>Like he had with her pussy, Brian thrusts into the girl below letting just the first half of his meat dip into her ass before eventually going all in. His balls slapping against her jiggling ass each time he's balls deep in her backdoor. Lola's moans louder than before having her anus fucked open as hard. The tear drop shaped toy vibrated on a low setting before only two inches in. Enough to stimulate her, even make her wet. Though now she was suddenly taking his six inch cock at a speed that put the vibrations to shame.</p><p>It was the feeling of her ass spreading open around his cock. Her own hands on her tits that she rubbed in her piss. The sounds of their romp. Her moans and screams, Brian's grunts and breathing. The smell of their bodies beginning to sweat. The small amount of piss that lined her stomach and chest. So many things that turned her own making sex with Brian into something that was beyond her words. The only thing she could say to vocalize how everything felt was screaming his name and a bundle of swearing. English, French, and even Mandarin fell from her lips as Brian made her pussy quake and cum without a single touch as he fucked her asshole alone.</p><p>This orgasm came and she squirmed about beneath him. Her pussy exploded with a guyer of piss. The liquid sprays out uncontrollably. Brian holds her up as the piss hits his stomach again and rains down over her. Her piss covers her in a shimmering glaze of the hot liquid. Brian takes a step forward and bends over Lola positioning her body so her continuing stream arches up into the air and into freefall. Lola, barely aware, hangs her mouth and tongue out catching a lot of her own golden shower. What doesn't land on her tongue and in her mouth splatters over her cute face and into her hair.</p><p>As the stream of piss slows from a massive torrent Brian begins thrusting again and the pleasure of it makes her push out more. The stream springing to life again goes from letting out a bit to a powerful gush of urine falling back in her mouth. The liquid fills up quickly and cascades out of her maw joining the small pools of piss soaking the bed. The mattress and covers over it only able to absorb so much leaves a puddle of the steamy piss under her equally hot body.</p><p>Brina continues to thrust getting her piss to come out a bit stronger once more before it slows and comes to a stop regardless of how fast and hard he slams into her. But seeing her drench them both in her piss and turning his bed into a pool of the waste has him ready to blow his load deep in her rectum. A few more thrusts and he does pumping his jizz into her ass. But he's not done yet. His bladder full as well and ready to be emptied, Brian pushes into her ass going as deep as he can before giving her her another anal piss enema. It takes a second to happen but once her ass is unable to accommodate the bulge of piss &amp; cum it begins to erupt from her hole around his cock. The mixture of semen and piss squirt out of her until Brian pulls out.</p><p>His dick now limp from cumming but still letting out more piss. He walks over her body covering her in more hot urine then he drops to his knees. His piss lands in her already overflowing mouth and he pushes his dick into her mouth forcing most of the piss already in there out. He lets his piss go throat fucking the teen. While thrusting pouring more and more piss down her gullet, Lola grabs Brian fat ass and forces him in more. She pushes hard enough that he's almost unable to thrust out and that's what she wants. She lets him put everything in her throat. Pushing so deep his cock sprays her esophagus with his piss and his balls find their way in her mouth. Brian has to lean back to see her face turning a deeper shade of red but she holds him deep in her until she feels his piss stop. With less than half shot into her ass along with his cum he's down her throat for over a minute until the last bit os left dripping out. Lola having started to turn a little violet takes a needed gasp of air when Brian does finally pull out of her.</p><p>The feeling of her throat and being able to piss down it along with her now polishing his spit drenched knob has his dick so hard it feels like it'll burts at the seams. Brian makes his way off her and Lola turns onto her side then to her chest. Gagging from her deep throat fucking and all the piss she's ingested, Lola lifts herself to her hands and knees. She wants more and their both ready to continue.</p><p>Brian smiles and plunges his dick back into her pussy. The first impact sends shivers up Lola's back and she drops to her chest. She prefers it like this. he can still fuck her holes to his hearts content and she's laying in a shallow puddle of their piss that grows as her weight brings more o fit to a single point. Filled with nothing more than pure erotic desires Lola laps up the piss beneath her. The pungent aroma of their piss fills her nose and she wants more slurping up gulps of the piss and rubbing it over her face.</p><p>The lure of piss is so great Lola is only pulled away upon realizing she feels an equally overwhelming pleasure wash over her like the wash of urine had done earlier. She  lifts her piss matted hair and screams out as she's brought to a powerful orgasm. Letting him wield her body like a living cocksleeve, Lola starts thrusting back. Feeling the distinctive impact of Brian's dick and body slamming into her from behind was one of the best feelings she experienced and the harder their sexes slammed together the better it felt. And now that her face was drenched in a mix of their piss and she felt him cumming in her pussy for the first time made it the best. He pulled her in and thrusted as hard as he could and released a quick load into her pussy coating her womb in his seed. After pulling his hard on out he went to her ass and she got to cum all over again while also feeling him drop another load in that hole. Her head went blank and she felt she'd black out again but this time she held on. She wanted to remember the rest of the night and as many more creampies as she could so she could fall asleep thinking about them all. Fucking well into the night, the pair of lovers fell unconscious in a messy pool of piss, sweat, and semen. Lola cuddles on top of her slumbering boyfriend as said piss and cum leaks from her pussy and asshole.</p><p>The following morning Lola woke up to the beeping of Brian's alarm clock. Their bodies and the bed reaking of dried up piss and cum. She felt sticky as she lifted her head up. beginning to stir, Brian woke up seconds later to see his girlfriend smiling at him.</p><p>"Mhmmm... that was some night."</p><p>"...Yeah. I didn't expect you to be able to go for so long."</p><p>"You said you wanted something memorable."</p><p>"I did. But you ended up going longer than me."</p><p>"I couldn't stop. If this was the last time I got to cum inside you for a while, I wanted to get everything I had out."</p><p>"...Speaking of. You came inside me."</p><p>"I know. I've done that already."</p><p>"Not in my pussy you didn't."</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Not afraid of knocking me up?"</p><p>"What can I say. I just couldn't keep pulling out. I was bound to cum in that sexy kitten sooner or later."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you did. And I didn't even have to ask you. It felt so romantic knowing that you did... Well, not in that moment."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Nah.. It was more like. 'Don't stop! Keep going! Fuck me! Fuck me! Yes!"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Brian turns over rolling on top of Lola as she bursts out laughing into his kiss.</p><p>"...But now. After all of… that... I do think that."</p><p>"Then I should cum inside you all the time."</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>"Before I drop you off I'll grab you some morning after pills."</p><p>"Perfect. Then maybe you'll be more inclined to stay in. But I do like the sudden withdrawal too. It makes it feel even better when you go all the way back inside."</p><p>"How long before your mom is back."</p><p>"She should be back by 10 or 12. So we'd best not push out luck."</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>"But there's still time for a shower."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Brian grabs Lola by her hips and lifts her up as she slides off the bed.</p><p>"Sorry about the bed."</p><p>"Please. I bought this one just for the weekend. I know we'd end up doing something like that before you left. Don't worry. I'll clean it up and it'll be waiting for your next visit."</p><p>"Our little lovers retreat. So we can get as messy as we want."</p><p>"I'm all for a repeat performance."</p><p>Brian carries Lola against his body into the bathroom making out with her up until they get in the shower. With the water and some attention they get clean enough that their attention is able to turn completely sexual. They're still a bit worn out from last night and the weekend as a whole but they can still go one last time under the cleansing hot water. As the glass fogs up from the steam Lola markes it with her hand as she lets Brian slide into her slit. As he thrusts deeper, her tits and hard nipples join in on the glass taking his delivery of strong thrusts. Following the shower cutting off and they step out of the water swirling down the drain each with two orgasms between them and Lola's pussy still dripping his semen down her legs.</p><p>They were sure the shower would be the last time they'd do it that day but they couldn't help getting one more in. No less on the road where Lola was able to suck Brian's cock for the first time. He pulled off to the side of the road again. Lola brought her mouth to his crotch and in what seemed like no time he was cumming in her mouth. Then she climbs up on top of him and he gave her what she wanted the first time they were here fucking the teen for anyone who passed by to see. As Lola came on top of him she fell back slamming into the horn filling the isolated road for several seconds until she had the strength to pull herself off the steering wheel.</p><p>Finding his dick still hard and with over half an hour left before she felt she had to get home, Lola slides his dick back in and lets him turn her back into his personal fuck toy. Her hands go to the roof of the vehicle taking powerful thrust after powerful thrust. They hadn't expected anyone to see but if someone did they wouldn't care much. and someone did. A car driving down the road filled with teenagers. They slowed down a bit and gave a honk seeing the tweo fucking in the front seat. One girl even flashing her tits as they pulled off. Lola and Brian honked back and laughed as they went on until they both came again.</p><p>Brian dropped Lola off down the street from her house. Before pulling off though the two sharing a long drawn out kiss goodbye. Lola pulls away &amp; flicks something to him through the window. Her pair of piss soaked panties.</p><p>"Thought you'd like something to hold onto."</p><p>Brian takes a big whiff of them smelling the arouma of her piss and sex on them.</p><p>"I'll be expecting them when you pick me up again. I'll have a fresh pair on that you can have as a trade."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Lola blows him a kiss when he accepts and waves goodbye until she can barely see him in the distance. She then makes her slow way back to her house. The effects of her sex filled weekend linger in her sore frame. But she gets home and crawls into bed taking the time to relax and let the memory of their time really sink in. Later she takes out her phone and rings up Sadie.</p><p>"hello."</p><p>"Lola?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's me. I just got back."</p><p>"How was it?"</p><p>"...Fuck."</p><p>"That good."</p><p>"Better... I couldn't stop myself half the time."</p><p>"You have to tell me every detail."</p><p>"No way. I barely remember some of the stuff we did, let alone all of it."</p><p>"Slut."</p><p>"So much dick. So much cum. So many fucking orgasms."</p><p>"You're a total bitch Lola. How can you wave that kind of juice in front of my face and not spill."</p><p>"Speaking of, so much piss..."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Oh he did. He definitely did. I'm still walking a little funny... And thanks for covering Sadie."</p><p>"Yeah whatever. What are best friends for... besides blue balling."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that. I mean, I got you a few videos of that weekend."</p><p>"Oh my gosh seriously?! I love you! I fucking love you!"</p><p>"I know... But you're gonna have to beg for me to send them. Tell me how bad you want to see them."</p><p>For a second the call goes quiet and Lola laughs under her hand.</p><p>"You still there Sadie? Don't tell me you're touching yourself already, I haven't even told you much."</p><p>"How about a threesome?"</p><p>This time Lola goes quiet shocked by her friends proposal.</p><p>"You show me the vids and we can work out me joining you next time. He's a guy and most guys would kill for a threesome, let alone with two teens. So I'm sure he'd agree. Do we have a deal?"</p><p>"...Tell me more."</p><p>Lola slides her hand down her pants rubbing her wet folds and listens close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>